Twist of Fate
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: Co-Written with the lovely Historygeek1399: Pain in the ass: noun: typically a nuisance or in literal terms a pain in ones rear end. For Casey, that pain in the ass is a certain blonde officer who is always trying to get a rise out of her, but what happens when she starts realizing that the attention is most definitely not unwanted? Or when she starts to feel things she shouldn't?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with yet another lovely tale for you guys but this time I'm not alone! Historygeek1399 and I have decided to collaborate together to bring you yet another AC tale full of fun and love and everything else in between. No we are not abandoning any of our own singular projects but we just thought this would be a cool thing for you guys. Thanks for the support and we really hope you enjoy this little work of hours! **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. We don't own anything. If we did, well, this wouldn't be just a fanfiction now would it?**

Officer Alex Cabot stares in a rather bored fashion out the window of her squad car at the rapidly passing traffic. She can't help the bored yawn that escapes her lips as she checks the time on her dash only to see that only a mere fifteen minutes have passed since the last time she had looked at the time and only thirty minutes had passed since the time before that. Honestly, it's as if time is moving at the pace of a snails imply because it knows that she is sitting there bored out of her mind.

Truth be told, as still kind of a 'new fish in the sea' as some would call it, she kind of expected herself to be doing more interactive tasks such as riding around with another officer while they worked their usual patrol. However, at the very same time, she finds herself unable to complain as she realizes it's a good thing that they trusted her enough to send her out on traffic duty. But that doesn't necessarily mean she has to like it. Come on, everyone wants to be that annoying cop that hides under the bridge and then suddenly pops out of nowhere to catch that one unlucky speeder…right?

"Wrong." The blonde officer says out loud as she repeatedly taps her fingers against the steering wheel of the car. Her eyes narrow at the speeds registering on the radar gun hanging out her window and of course to her luck it seems like that everyone has decided to become a model citizen for the day and drive the speed limit; which in turn means that there's much less action for her.

"Somebody has to be in a hurry today." She mutters out loud once more as she absentmindedly taps her fingers against the navy blue pant leg of her uniform. She groans and uncomfortably tugs at the collar, before shifting in the seat as if to get comfortable. "It's hot in here…"

Sighing heavily once more, Alex turns her attention back towards the radar gun just in time to see the registered speed spike to well above the speed limit just as a car speeds quickly down the road. "Finally." She huffs with a sigh of relief at being able to move from her secluded position underneath a bridge. She turns on the lights and sirens as she quickly maneuvers through traffic towards the 'perpetrators' vehicle.

"Please don't run, I don't think I'm quite ready for that." Alex jokes to herself as the car in front of her finally slows to a stop on the right shoulder of the freeway. She puts her own car into park and grabs her ticket pad before slipping out the door towards the awaiting driver.

Once she reaches the other car, the driver rolls down his window in complete agitation, glaring holes into the cop as if the simple stare would make her disappear. She quirks an eyebrow in silent response before she tilts her head to the side and places a hand at her side. "Hi there. You know how fast you were going?"

"Fast enough." The rather scraggly man replies gruffly, his knuckles turning a ghastly white as his hands simultaneously clench around the steering wheel.

Alex crinkles her nose in disgust but it's not at the response or the man's appearance. It's the fact that she can practically smell the strangling odor of alcohol radiating from the car. Of course a routine traffic stop turns out to be one of potential DUI. Just her luck.

"Sir, can you step out of the car for me?" She asks politely yet firmly as she puts a respectable and appropriate distance between herself and the car.

"What for? I ain't done nothin' wrong but speedin'."

"Sir, there's a heavy stench of alcohol radiating from in here. I'd kindly appreciate it if you could step out of the car."

The man grunts heavily under his breath as he opens the driver's side door to his car. As he gets out of the car, it is made evident that he is lanky, borderline boney, and he nearly towers over the officer in front of him. A dark glint casts across his eyes as he is then told to place his hands on the car.

Alex scowls deeply as the man refuses to do as he is told the first time. "Sir, I really don't want to have to say it again. Put your hands on the car." She repeats in a firm voice, her frown deepening when she receives no type of cooperation in response. "Now."

Everything happens in a millisecond as the man shoves the officer towards the oncoming traffic in the street before he practically jumps across the hood of his car and takes off towards the grass just on the other side of the freeway pass.

"Oh, great." Alex mutters darkly as she quickly recovers and sprints after the man who now has a hefty head start on her. It isn't until she's chased him about the length of a football field before her hand flies to her radio and she quickly calls for backup. "This is delta 3127 requesting backup. I am foot pursuit and suspect is rounding the corner of Roswell and 5th. I repeat, suspect is rounding the corner of Roswell and 5th."

Due to the man's slight amount of intoxication, Alex finds herself quickly able to recover the ground that she had lost but her heart practically drops to her feet when she sees him approach a fence and begin the attempt to climb over. "Oh no you don't." she grounds out as she begins to ascend the fence as well.

The two engage in a struggle near the top of the fence, which in turn causes the man to flip all the way over, unfortunately dragging the officer with him where she lands hard on the ground, scraping her arm on a jagged edge of the fence on her way down. Much to her luck, however, the perpetrator had landed in such an awkward position on his leg that it hinders his escape root.

"Son of a bitch." Alex hisses at the searing pain in her arm, but she must push it to the back of her mind as she drives her knee into the man's lower back where she begins placing the cuffs on him. It isn't until then that he fellow officers discover her location and arrive at the scene.

"Look at you. Taking out the bag guys all by yourself." One of the older officers, Grayson, teases as he lightly smacks the blonde on the shoulder. "What happened out here?"

Alex rolls her eyes but immediately winces at the pain in her arm from the gash. "I pulled him over for speeding and I smelled alcohol on him. I told him to step out of the car and when he did, the bastard ran on me. I caught up to him here."

"Fucking bitch broke my leg!" the angry perp shouts as he is led by two officers to a waiting ambulance. "Bitch broke my leg! That's police brutality!"

"Ah, shut up." Alex responds with another eye roll as she reluctantly allows paramedics to disinfect and bandage the gash on her arm. "Of course my routine traffic stop couldn't be just that; _routine_."

* * *

"Ah, c'mon Casey, cut her a break. She caught the guy didn't she?" Detective Olivia Benson practically groans as she follows the fuming ADA down the hallway towards the interview room. Of course it would be just their luck that Casey is in one of her 'moods' today.

"It was reckless behavior, Detective." Assistant D.A Casey Novak snaps as she stops abruptly and spins on her heel. "Reckless behavior for an arrest that you should have been there to make."

Olivia quirks an eyebrow and though she holds up her hands in surrender, she is still feeling a little challenged by the statement. "You know as well as I do that it was by pure fate that this guy was caught. He left zero information on the radar and we were still looking for him. Had I known where he was, yes, I would have made the arrest, but considering the circumstances, it looks like you have a witness you need to prep."

Casey's eyes narrow defiantly before she groans audibly and drags her fingers through her hair. "That is exactly what I'm talking about. I shouldn't be here prepping a uniform officer simply because if my detectives had done their jobs-"

"I don't work for you." the irritated detective responds firmly as her eyes narrow into thin slits.

"You do; and I expect things to be done the way they should be." Casey responds coldly before she turns around once again and storms off towards the interview room with a little less than please expression plastered across her face. As she makes her way to the interview room, she peers through the glass before she sighs heavily, and glides gracefully through the door before nearly slamming it behind her.

Alex is a tiny bit startled by the sudden intrusion in the room and she raises her eyes to meet the angry ones of the gorgeous crimson haired woman that is the intruder. Her eyes briefly rake over the woman's skirt suit clad body before she clears her throat and taps her fingers against the table, coming up with something eloquent and appropriate to say for this particular moment. "Hi…"

"Hello." Casey responds tightly as she sets her attaché on the table before she slides into the chair across from the officer. "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh, well, would you be offended if I said that I didn't? But you look kinda important, what with the way you walked in here and everything you know…your clothes and…stuff…" Alex tapers off, feeling a bit scrutinized under the woman's harsh gaze. "You are…?"

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't." Casey responds tightly once more before she daintily sticks her hand across the table in a greeting gesture. "Assistant district attorney Casey Novak."

Alex stares blankly at the hand for the longest of moments before her brain practically kicks her in the rear and she quickly returns the handshake. "Oh I see, well I'm-"

"Officer Alexandra Cabot. I know who you are."

"Great. Well just Alex is fine. Listen, Miss Novak, I'm really not trying to sound like a pain here, but am I in trouble?"

Casey frowns briefly before she removes a folder from her attaché and spreads it's contents across the table. "The man that you arrested today is wanted on several rape and murder charges. He was the suspect in several pending cases for the Special Victims Unit; the unit in which I am assigned."

"Oh I see." Alex responds, finally feeling like she can relax into the chair. "So is this a thank you or…"

"Far from it." The attorney snaps suddenly, folding her hands together on the table in an authoritative fashion. "Your behavior in the field today was reckless and inappropriate, you do realize this correct?"

Alex's eyes widen at the accusatory statement as her spine goes rigid. "Now wait a second, I didn't do anything wrong here. I was simply pulling the guy over for speeding. He seemed a little drunk and when I asked him to get out the car he ran! What else was I supposed to do?!"

"Did you not think to call for backup as soon as you pulled the suspect over?"

"I didn't think I needed to! It was just a traffic stop. I called for backup once I started chasing him."

Casey's eyes harden challengingly as they fall on the bandage at the officer's arm. "What happened to your arm?" she asks firmly with a tilt of her head.

Alex briefly glances down at the bandaged wrap around her arm before she shrugs nonchalantly. "I scraped it on a jagged edge when the guy fell over the fence."

"And it's that kind of behavior that could have gotten you killed, Officer. It's that kind of behavior that puts people's lives in jeopardy."

"Well I am so sorry for doing my job."

Casey sighs heavily before she rummages in her attaché once again for another brief moment before she produces what looks to be a small card. "You have to appear in court at his trial considering you were the arresting officer and the first responder on the scene." She explains before tapping her finger on the card. "You will need to come by my office at a later date so we can begin to prepare your testimony. My office phone number is on there as well. Please make sure you call before you just barge into my office."

Alex raises an eyebrow as she picks up the card between her fingers and studies it. Just as the attorney is about to exit the interview room, she calls out to her with a rather smug expression. "Miss Novak, if you don't mind me asking, is there any way that your _personal_ number is on this card as well?" she questions with a well knowing smirk. A small chuckle escapes her lips when she hears the attorney huff quietly before practically storming out the exact way she came in.

"Guess that was a no."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am going to say this one time and one time only and after that, all of us are going to leave it alone. Deal? Deal. **

**Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING, gives someone the absolute right to bash someone else over the internet for no apparent reason at all. Yes I understand we all have different views but instead of being degrading and rude, simply don't read the project. Plain and simple. That's it. What I will not tolerate on my stories is rude comments that do not need to be made at all. It's embarrassing, sickening, and even a little heartbreaking that one of you would actually do that. I know how it feels, I've been there. So what if it was me? I have not always been the greatest of author's ever and guess what? I'm still not. Everyone has their own writing style and if you don't like that then just take your readings elsewhere. There is plenty of other stuff to read on this sight written by myself as well as other fabulous authors that make up this community. But I will not tolerate ship bashing. Hell yes, I am an avid A/O shipper as well as A/C and you do not see me going around bashing A/O authors because of my A/C views and you don't see me going around bashing other A/C authors. Whether it be myself, Death Makes An Artist, Historygeek1399, TKR.87, livsgirl, DustyMonkey, DaniiButNotBeck, Little Miss Nicap, or ANY other author on here, there is NO excuse to post rude and demeaning comments like that because that shit is actually hurtful . I'm sure that myself and as well as any of those author's up there do not want anyone bashing our own work as well as openly bashing someone else. You don't bash ships and you don't bash other authors because I have very little time for that kind of foolishness and childishness. I don't care if you absolutely hate the fact that I write Alex and Casey together and I don't care if you despise my writing. I don't care if you love it and disagree with anyone else's but I do care about it being harmful to another author. That's what I care about, because I know what it's like. Writing and uploading a fanficiton is not as easy as it may seem to some of you. It takes time, effort and dedication. For some people it might be some random pass time but for others, like myself, it might be a hobby that you need to just escape from it all. We are not just here slapping down words on a page because we feel like it. No. Everyone here has a reason and when you don't know that reason, it does not give you an excuse to be rude. It doesn't give you the excuse, or the right. Think if it this way, I am not going to post chapter after chapter and author's note after author's note about how I dislike such and such or how so and so's stories probably aren't as good as mine because at least have some kind of sense of modesty to know what the hell is appropriate to say. If you've got a problem with something, you don't have to rudely stake your claim. Just simply leave quietly and move on with it. It's as simple as that. This story started out as a collaboration and it will STAY a collaboration and if anyone here feels like they have a problem with that, then neither of us need you here. I hope I have made myself clear and this is the first and the LAST time I am going to address this. **

**Now that that's out of the way...**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

Storming out of the interview room Casey couldn't believe the arrogance of the blonde; who did she think she was? As if Casey would be interested in an arrogant, reckless pain in the ass like Officer Cabot. Shaking her head to try and rid herself of the irritation she felt, she went in search of Olivia and the Sergeant to arrange a time to prep the blonde.

As she walked through the corridors of the station Casey heard the whispers and felt the stares but with practiced disinterest she managed to ignore them. She knew what people thought of her the 'Aloof ADA who never seemed to smile, give praise. Who was only in the office because of her family name. None of them bothered to acknowledge the fact that she graduated top of her class at law school. She never let her guard down or relaxed.' That just wasn't Casey. She had ambitions; she wanted to be the District attorney one day, wanted to prove she wasn't just living off the 'Novak name' that she was the best because of her own conviction rate and skill in the court room.

After talking with the Sergeant Casey and Olivia began walking back to Olivia's car. Turning to study the lawyer, Liv could tell she was still in a 'mood' and if anything it had got worse since she spoke to the officer. "You want to tell me what's got up your butt?"

"It makes me mad that I'm am now going to have to spend hours prepping an inexperienced, arrogant and frankly irritating Officer who did a job my Detectives should have been there to take care of which would have allowed me more time to prepare for the trial."

Taking a breath, Liv was starting to lose patience with Casey and her mood, "You know we're only human right? That means we can only be in one place at a time and only follow the evidence when it's left behind. We did everything we could to find him, I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you Counselor. Does it really matter who caught him as long as he is off the streets and unable to hurt anyone else?" Her voice coming out harsher than she had intended causing several people to look in their direction.

Casey was slightly startled by the harshness in Liv's voice and realized she might have been overly critical. After all, she was only as good as her Detectives and a strong relationship between them and her benefitted the victims. "Detective-Liv. I'm sorry. I want this guy to pay and I'm worried her reckless behavior might jeopardize the case. You know juries are never sure thing and his broken leg could gain him sympathy."

"Casey, she did what she had to do. What any of us would have done. Hell, if Elliott had been the one who caught him, a broken leg would be the least of his worries. We have plenty of evidence and you are an amazing lawyer. Once you've prepped her she will be fine. Don't be too hard on her, she's young and just made the biggest collar of her career so she's bound to be pleased with herself."

"Fine, I'll play nice but the first sign of her attitude causing trouble and I'll have her busted down to meter maid." Replied Casey as they parted ways.

As she was heading back to her office Casey let her mind replay the conversation she had shared with the young officer. Maybe, just maybe she had been overly harsh in her treatment of the blonde, after all she did catch a killer single handedly even if it was just a quirk of fate she was in the right place at the right time; that's luck not skill.

Although she has to admit the blonde looked good in uniform.

* * *

After her less than successful meeting with Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak, Alex had been called into her sergeant office and was told to play nice. After she finished her shift and decided to head to Dexter's, the cop bar near the precinct for a drink or two, in an attempt to prepare herself for her meeting with the snooty ADA tomorrow. Walking in she was greeted by cheers from the bar's other patrons who had heard about her capture earlier in the day. Giving a wave of her hand she accepted the handshakes and pats on the back as she made her way to the bar and ordered a beer.

Walking into the bar Olivia spotted the blonde she was looking for and headed over. "Officer Cabot? I'm Detective Benson, you have a minute?"

"That's me." Replied Alex, studying the woman in front of her. Of course she knew who the Detective was, she was something of a legend around the precinct. Hoping she wasn't in for another lecture, Alex asked. "What can I do for tell Detective?"

"Actually I was hoping you would let me buy you a drink?" Replied Liv with a warm smile.

Studying the shorter woman Alex shrugged. "Sure why not? I'll have a beer." Replied Alex as she waited for Liv to place their order. She was secretly excited about having a chance to talk to the veteran detective. Maybe pick up some tips on succeeding in the NYPD since she didn't want to be a traffic cop her entire career.

Handing the young blonde her drink, Liv indicated a vacant table and the two made their way across. Once they were seated Liv asked, "How's the arm?"

Talking a swig of her drink, Alex replied, "It's okay. I'm sure it will hurt more once the adrenaline has worn off. How's the scumbags leg?"

"Broken in two places, poor thing." Grinned Liv before raising and eyebrow. "So you met Casey? How'd that go?"

"Is she always that...friendly? My trainers in the academy were more encouraging than her. Honestly, anyone would think I broke _her_ leg." Grumbled Alex.

"Yeah that's Casey. She might not be the warmest person but she is an amazing prosecutor; I've never seen anyone as driven or dedicated."

"Is she single?" Asked Alex remembering how good the crimson haired woman had looked in her business suit.

Studying the young woman opposite her Liv considered her answer before she gave it. "I think so. Casey's not one for talking about her personal life."

Giving a smug grin, Alex leaned her chair back on two legs and replied, "I have an appointment with her tomorrow, maybe I'll ask her myself."

The two spent half an hour discussing mutual acquaintances and the difficulties they faced as women in the police force. Standing to leave, Liv put her business card on the table between her and the younger woman. "Be careful out there. Remember if you need anything or just want someone to vent to, you can always call me."

"Thanks Detective Benson." Replied Alex having enjoyed the older woman's company.

"Liv, you can call me Liv or Benson if you feel the need." Replied Liv with a smile as she turned to leave.

Finishing her beer, Alex spent an hour chatting with other cops that were in the bar before heading home.

* * *

Arriving at her office the following morning, Casey looked over her calendar for the day, sighing when she remembered that her morning would be dedicated to prepping Officer Cabot. Dragging her hands through her hair she pulled the file toward her and began familiarizing herself with the Officer's jacket. By the time she had finished reading she had a begrudging respect for the officer who had graduated with honours from Yale, top of her class in the academy and had several commendations for bravery and valor, having only been in the force two years. Although, she was a little confused that there was very little information on Cabot before college. Hearing a knock in the door, she stood and straightened her jacket before striding over and opening it.

"Officer Cabot, come in. How's the arm today?" Asked Casey with a smile as she pulled a chair out for the blonde, attempting to start on a friendly foot, with Liv's words from the day before running through her mind.

Alex was slightly taken aback by the warmth in the lawyer's tone. She wasn't sure what to expect, but friendliness wasn't it. "Thank you Miss Novak. My arm's a little sore, nothing major."

"Good. Shall we get started?" Asked Casey pulling the folder towards her as the blonde nodded. "What made you stop Mr. Maynards car?"

"He was speeding." Replied Alex.

"Okay. When I ask you that in court you need to be more specific. How fast he was going and the stretch of road, things like that." Explained Casey.

Leaning back and crossing her legs Alex gave Casey a grin, "You know I'm kinda nervous about testifying. So I was thinking about the trick where you have to imagine everyone in their underwear; you know the one? So to help me, I was thinking you could tell me what you're rocking under that suit? You know to get me started?"

"Not a chance. That's highly inappropriate Officer." Replied Casey all traces of warmth gone from her voice.

Grinning at the blush that colored Casey's cheeks, Alex went on. "Oh come on. I'm guessing matching lacy black thong and bra?" Asked Alex with a raised eyebrow and her ever present smirk.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand." Replied Casey with an icy glare at the smirking woman opposite of her. "Now, let's try that again. Officer Cabot did you have cause to stop Mr. Maynards car?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine?" Smirked Alex.

"That's not going to happen Officer. Now answer the question or I will report you to your Sergeant. Do you understand?" Replied Casey.

Grinning at the flustered expression on the lawyer's face, Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I understand perfectly and I will find out."

"No you won't. I don't play games with immature, arrogant and petty minded officers who put not only their life but the case and civilians in harm's way because they are trying to make a name for themselves. You might have an impressive jacket but that doesn't give you the right to act like you deserve special treatment." Replied Casey with anger in her tone.

"You think I'm impressive?" Smirked Alex.

"No I said you had an impressive jacket." Replied Casey.

Deciding she had flustered the redhead enough and didn't want to push her too far in case she went through with her threat to call her Sergeant, Alex answered all her questions and asked the appropriate ones. This was her first high profile trial and if she did this right then it was another step towards promotion. After almost two hours of questions Alex could see what Olivia had meant when she said Casey was driven considering she had asked each question several times to make sure Alex was prepared for cross examination.

"Any other questions for me, Miss Novak? My phone number perhaps? Or my favourite place to eat?" Asked Alex her smirk back in place.

"How about you stop flirting with me?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

Watching as Alex gave her a grin and a wink before pushing her mirrored sun glasses back into place as she swaggered out of her office leaving the scent of her perfume behind. Looking at the door Alex had just left through Casey leaned back in her chair and threw her pen down on the desk.

"Guess that was a no."

**Hehehe, Casey seemed to get a little hot a bothered here, didn't she? We hope you like what's going through so far. Leave your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update, but we wanna thank you guys for all your love and support! Enjoy this chapter :)**

"Officer Cabot, if you would, will you please describe in detail what happened on the day that you arrested the defendant, Eric Maynards?" Casey questions eloquently as she places her hand on the edge of the witness stand.

Alex briefly glances down at the perfectly manicured nails curled around the edge of the stand before she sucks in a deep breath as she begins recalling the events of that day. "I was on my usual traffic patrol, you know, clocking for speeders with the radar gun, things like that. Then I see a car going way too fast down the highway."

"And what did this car look like?"

"It was blue. But not a dark kinda blue like midnight but more of a sky, light blue. I'm also sure that the make was a Ford and the model was a Taurus. The model was probably 2002 to 2004."

Casey nods her head and turns her attention briefly on the judge. "Let it be noted, Your Honor, that the defendant does have a Light Blue 2002 Ford Taurus registered in his name." she states firmly before turning her attention back to the officer on the stand. "Please continue, Officer."

Alex sneaks a grin at the proper attorney before she continues on with what happened that day. "Anyway, I pull him over and prepare for the usual, you know, license and registration, 'cause I'm gonna write him a ticket and everything. But as I looked closer, his pupils looked a little dilated and I did smell a heavy stench of alcohol radiating from the car. I thought that maybe he was drunk so I told him to step out of the car. That's when he started to be noncompliant and started to argue with me. He stepped out of the car but he wouldn't do as I say when I instructed him to place his hands on the car. Instead of doing so, he shoved me near the street and took off running. I eventually caught up to him trying to climb over a fence where he tried to fight me and we both ended up going over the other side. That's how he ended up breaking his leg. Apparently he doesn't know how to stick a landing."

There is a small chuckle collectively from the jury as well as the onlookers in the courtroom from the dry humored statement. Unfortunately for the officer, Casey is a little less than amused, for the redhead shoots her a hardening glare that immediately wipes the tiny smile from her face.

"No further questions, Your Honor." The attorney snips quickly as she spins on her heel and makes her way back over towards the table.

"You may step down, Officer Cabot." The judge says with a firm nod of her head once the defense motions that he has no pending questions for the officer. "The jury will now step out to converse about their decision. Court will resume once the jury has reached their verdict."

Casey exhales a breath she hadn't know that she had been holding as she begins shuffling all of her papers, files, and folders back into her attaché. She can feel a pair of eyes on her and she looks up only to find a pair of smirking steel blue eyes boring into her own. 'Oh god, even her eyes know how to smirk.' She thinks to herself as she puts on a face of disgust. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

Alex's grin widens, showing off her perfectly whitened teeth at the greeting that she received. "Are you always this happy towards the end of a trial?" she questions curiously, though a little teasingly as she tilts her head to the side.

"My mood should be nothing of you concern, Officer." She states flatly as she grabs her things and moves to proceed towards the exit of the courtroom. She can't help but roll her eyes when she realizes that she is in fact being followed. "Is there a reason that you're following me, Officer?"

"Maybe because I wanna talk to you?" the blonde replies as she quirks an eyebrow, though her smug look of success doesn't seem to fade. "By the way, my name is Alex, not 'Officer' so if you could use that then that'd be a great start to maybe us-"

"What do you want?" Casey inquires in a snappy manner as she spins on her heel with her trademark glare firmly in place across her face. "Really? Why do you insist on being a bother to me right now? What do you want?"

Alex blinks a few times before she shakes her head, quickly recovering from the force of the command. "Can I take you to lunch? Now? Maybe?"

"I already have plans." Casey responds flatly before she spins around once more and makes her way from the courthouse without so much as another word.

"Maybe some other time, then…" Alex mutters quietly, awkwardly shuffling her feet against the marble of the floor as she watches the hot tempered woman stride away.

**Gino's Pizza Pavilion**

"She is by far one of the most incompetent, rude, arrogant, and egotistical people that I have ever met in my entire life." Casey complains as she absentmindedly continues to stab at her piece of garlic bread with the butter knife. She looks down at the pitiful plate of bread before her before she sighs and lets the knife down to the side. "Not to mention she has more than once made several innuendos towards the idea of sleeping with me. It is completely inappropriate and unprofessional. It's like I am dealing with a three year old."

"You need to loosen up and be glad that someone likes you." Serena Southerlyn interjects with an amused smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I think it's cute."

"I think it's hilarious." Abbie Carmichael chimes in as she practically erupts into a fit of laughter at her friend's expense. "C'mon Casey, you've gotta admit that it is a little bit funny that you're being hit on by a uniform, no less."

Casey glares at the two women sitting across from her before she turns towards the typically expressionless brunette seated at her right. "And do you have anything to say about the matter?" she inquires before continuing on in a rather sarcastic manner. "Because by all means, spare me now from having to wait for you to join this lovely comedy hour at my own expense."

Kim Greylek simply raises her eyebrows in response as neither smile nor frown flickers across her face. "Not particularly." She responds blandly with a shrug before turning her attention back to picking at her slice of pizza with her fork. "I do find it rather…interesting, for lack of a better term, though I wouldn't go as far as to say that it is hilarious."

"Well of course not." Serena bursts out with a shake of her head. "That would mean that you would have to crack a smile, which mind you, never happens." She pauses before gesturing towards the brunette's plate across the table. "And who eats pizza with a fork?!"

"That is a little weird." Abbie mumbles quietly as she picks up her own slice to eat it what is deemed to be the 'right way.'

Casey rolls her eyes at her friends before she clears her throat in an overdramatic fashion to gain their attention. "Can we get back to the important manner at hand here?" she exclaims, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Did we all forget about the annoying, inexperienced cop who is making it her mission to exploit me in any way possible?"

"Oh lighten up," Abbie says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It honestly can't be all that bad. She's a cop and you work special victims. It's not as if she is going to push you up against the door against your will and fuck you senseless. Not unless you want her too."

"I most certainly do not!" Casey responds tersely as she fights against the blush that is threatening to color her cheeks. "I just wish that she wouldn't act so inappropriate and demeaning."

"What has she done that is oh so bad?"

"She flat out told me to tell her the type of underwear I was wearing while I was prepping her for the trial. She said that it would 'help' her while she was testifying on the stand."

There is a collective silence at the table before Abbie and Serena simultaneously erupt into a fit of hysteric laughter which in turn causes Casey's cheeks to glow a bright, fire engine red. Between the laughter of the women across from her and the utter silence from the woman next to her, Casey sinks down into her seat wishing that she could just die. Clearly her friends were no help at all in the situation.

* * *

Later on into the evening, Casey finds herself being dragged towards Dexter halfway against her will. She scowls and shrugs herself out of her detective's grasp before shooting her a harsh glare. "I cannot believe that you have dragged me here."

Olivia sighs heavily and rolls her eyes as she continues to usher the uptight attorney towards the bar. "Because, you won the case, we're out celebrating and you deserve to be out celebrating too. C'mon Case, loosen up. L et your hair down for once in your life and have a good time. It'll be fun."

The two women stare at each other for a long moment before Casey sighs heavily and looks away. "You're not going to let me leave, no matter how bad I want to; are you?"

"Nope." Olivia replies with a wide grin when she sees that she is finally getting through to the redhead.

"Fine." Casey responds tersely as she sighs heavily once more, silently admitting to her own defeat. "But the second you start trying to get me to do drunken karaoke, I'm out of here."

Olivia laughs as she hooks her arm through the attorney's and drags her through the entrance of the bar. "Fair enough." She quips, as the two of them enter the bar as she immediately begins scanning through its patrons. She soon spots the rest of the squad over in a large booth in the corner before she waves her hand and they begin walking over.

About half way to the table, Casey digs her heels into the ground, putting a halt to their conjoined stride. "What is _she_ doing here?" she hisses quietly as she spots the bane of her existence sitting at the table, laughing with the rest of the squad.

"I invited her here." Liv responds with a nonchalant shrug as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought it'd be good for her to hand with us and celebrate too. You know, since she is the one that caught the guy."

Casey mutters something begrudgingly under her breath as she allows Liv to continue dragging her towards the table. She is a little surprised when she is greeted be a unison cheer in greeting from the SVU squad. She manages a small smile and accepts the congratulations and such on winning the case as she slides into the booth next to Olivia.

"It's nice to see you again, Counselor." Alex semi teases with a wide smirk tugging at her lips as she gazes over at the gorgeous redhead across the table from her. "I assume that your lunch plans went well?"

"They went fine." Casey replies as she challengingly locks eyes with the officer. There is just something about this woman that just burns her up inside and she can't exactly put her finger on it. Perhaps it is the aura of arrogance that just seems to follow her no matter where she is.

Alex grins and takes a sip of her beer as she can see that the attorney is trying to stare her down. She will admit, that Casey did seem a little bit intimidating when she first strode all high and mighty like into the interview room, but after spending only five minutes with the woman, Alex found herself supremely attracted to her and she ached to push her buttons; in more ways than one.

On into the night, Casey finds herself letting her guard down a teeny tiny bit as she allows herself to loosen up a little. She has spent the night laughing with her detectives as well as the officer who seems to be getting along with the members of the squad rather well, much to Casey's surprise.

She has just taken another sip from her third glass of wine before she sees a hand being extended to her. She looks up and isn't particularly surprised to find a certain blonde standing above her with that ever present smirk on her face.

"Would you care to join me for a dance, Counselor?" Alex inquires, her grin widening as she patiently awaits the redhead's response.

Casey's eyes narrowly briefly before she feels Olivia nudging her in the ribs for her to go on. She sighs quietly to herself emptying the rest of the glass before she takes the officer's hand and allows for herself to be led out on the dance floor. What dance can't hurt, right?

**Leave your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter for you, enjoy!**

Once they were on the dance floor, Casey felt Alex pull her close against her. Since she had a small height advantage over Casey, Alex took it and used it to her advantage. Leaning down she whispered, "I knew you couldn't resist my charms forever, Counselor," into Casey's ear.

Trying to suppress the shiver of excitement that coursed through her body at the feel of Alex's body pressed against hers, Casey replied, "Don't flatter yourself Officer, I was just being polite. I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your new friends."

"Whatever you say." Smirked Alex as she moved her body against Casey's. Alex knew she was good looking. She wasn't being conceited as she worked hard to keep in shape and made sure to choose clothes that showed off her trim figure.

Making sure to keep a small distance, Casey had to admit that the way Alex moved was sexy as hell. She could see several of the bar's other patrons checking the young blonde out. She hated the jealous feeling that their attention caused as she found herself pulling the blonde closer so their bodies were flushed together and they moved in time to the music. With their bodies pressed together, Casey could feel the heat of the blonde's hand on her back through her shirt. She could also see the blue eyes getting darker as the heat between them built as the first and then the second song ended.

"I need a drink." Whispered Casey as the third song ended before walking back to their table. She decided that Alex had teased her enough and it was time to start turning the tables. After taking a grateful sip of the water that had been handed her, she shrugged out of her jacket, leaving her in only her tight jeans and blouse. She then took the liberty of subtly unbuttoning another button so her shirt was just shy of being indecent. She then grinned at the look on the officer's face, so she rumpled her hair and led Alex back onto the dance floor.

Alex watched as Casey undid a button of her shirt. She swallowed thickly to get some moister back in to her mouth before she allowed herself to be led back on to the dance floor. As the first beats of a new song began to pulse through the club she felt Casey press her back flush against her front and start to sway her hips to the music. Placing her hands on Casey hips, Alex pulled her impossibly closer to her front, before leaning down to whisper, "Who knew that under your icy exterior there was a hotter than hell side to you?"

Turning in the blonde's embrace Casey gave her a glare, "I think I prefer you when you're not talking."

Giving her famous grin Alex replied, "Well I'm sure you can find a way to keep me quiet. I promise not to raise any objections."

Rolling her eyes at the obvious innuendo in Alex's words, Casey turned her attention back to the music. After two songs she saw a tall pretty brunette make her way towards them and lean forward to whisper in Alex's ear. Giving Alex a tight smile she said, "Go for it," before turning to start walking back to their table. Until she felt a hand on her arm.

Looking at the attorney Alex could tell she wasn't impressed by the intrusion. Turing her attention to the brunette, she murmured "Thank you for the offer, but I'm with someone and I have no desire to dance with anyone else." Watching as the woman shrugged and walk away, she turned her attention back to Casey who was avoiding her gaze. "Please stay."

"Only if you're sure. I don't want to stand in the way of what I'm sure would be a great romance." Snarked Casey, aware she was being bitchy but not sure why it bothered her so much.

"I was dancing with you and like I said, I have no desire to dance with anyone but you tonight." Replied Alex before smirking. "There's no need to get jealous."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous. You can dance with whomever you want. It is no concern of mine. Thank you very much." Replied Casey walking back to their table ignoring the smirk on Alex's face.

"I should get going. I have softball practice in the morning." Said Casey once she arrived at the table.

"You want a lift?" Offered Liv, having been the sober driver for the night.

"No, I'll walk. It's a nice night and it's not far." Replied Casey with a friendly smile at the detective.

"At least let me walk you home?" Offered Alex, standing and pulling on her leather jacket.

"No, it's fine. It's probably out of your way." Replied Casey.

"I insist." Replied Alex with a sincere smile.

Seeing the stubborn set of the blonde's jaw, Casey knew it was pointless to argue. "Fine, as long as you behave like a respectable human being." Replied Casey with a glare at the grinning woman.

"I always behave." Replied Alex with a small bow causing those at the table to laugh.

"Yeah, you always behave...badly." Quipped Casey as she picked up her purse and said her farewells.

"Thank you all for inviting me tonight. I hope we cross paths again." Said Alex.

"Take care Alex and don't forget if you need anything you have friends in the 1-6." Replied Liv.

"Thank you Detective-" Seeing the look on Liv's face she amended. "Liv. If you ever need a uniform think of me." Finished Alex with a wave as she followed Casey from the bar and out into the night air. Seeing the attorney shiver as the night air met her flushed skin, Alex shrugged her jacket off and placed it around Casey's shoulders.

Accepting the jacket Casey smiled at the blonde, "Thank you."

"Anything for a damsel in distress. You look good in my clothes. Bet you would look good in my uniform." Smirked Alex.

Stopping, Casey turned to the blonde abruptly, "Stop being a wise ass and talk to me like a human being. I read your high school, college and academy transcripts and I knowou are an intelligent woman. So cut the crap Cabot and have a proper conversation with me. One without the arrogance and innuendo."

"Fine." Sighed Alex. "What's your opinion on the situation with Russia?"

"Maybe I'll just take a cab." Replied Casey, not sure she could stand being around the cop much longer.

Seeing Casey was serious about getting a cab Alex gave another sigh before speaking again, "I'm sorry. Please, I'm so used to being a smart ass it's hard to turn off. I'll behave I promise."

"Last chance." Warned Casey as they started walking again.

After a few minutes of silence Alex asked, "What made you want to be a prosecutor?"

"Lots of things. I'm sure you know who my father is?" Seeing the blonde nod she went on. "He defends the worst society has to offer and he does it well. For a good man he understands the badness in people better than anyone else I have ever met. Although, he taught me to love the law and is my role model in so many things, I could never imagine using that knowledge to help the guilty. I like being able to get justice for the victims. It might not completely heal their pain but I'd like to think it helps start the healing process and gives them some semblance of closure."

Alex was impressed at the passion in Casey's voice. "So, you're like a superhero?" Replied Alex with a grin, this time it was more amused that predatory. "Using your powers for good not evil to help the wronged."

"Ohhh I like that. What would my name be?" Asked Casey with a small chuckle.

"The Ginger Ninja? You could wear a red leather catsuit, heels and carry a whip. By day grumpy she's ADA Novak dressed in frumpy suits and geeky glasses who uses her knowledge of the law to send the bad guys upstate. Then by night she steps into her sexy catsuit and takes the bad guys down using a different type of justice."

"Jerk." Muttered Casey, although she was smiling.

"Admit it, you're having fun." Replied Alex, gently bumping her shoulder against Casey's.

"Maybe." Replied Casey with a smile. "I guess if I'm the Ginger Ninja that would make you my sidekick?"

"There was me thinking I was your arch-nemesis, Office Reckless?" Asked Alex with a smirk.

"Maybe I was a little harsh…maybe." Replied Casey. "What about you? What made you want to join the police force? I saw your college results and you could have done anything."

"I look good in uniform." Replied Alex with a smile.

Raising her eyebrow Casey replied, "Oh look, the smart ass is back."

"Sorry, it's a long story." Replied Alex in a strange tone of voice.

"If it's too personal we can talk about something else?" Offered Casey, sincerity in her tone.

"It's just, I...I guess I hide behind the arrogance. I'm guessing if you read my jacket you noticed the lack of family history?"

"Yeah, I wondered about that." Replied Casey starting to realize there was more to Alex than the reckless arrogant officer out to prove herself.

"When I was nine my mom was killed." Started Alex.

Placing a hand in the blondes arm, "I'm so sorry. We don't have to talk about this anymore." Said Casey.

Giving Casey a smile Alex went on. "There is something about you that makes me trust you. She was killed by a john, after my so called father left she did want she had to do to support us. It wasn't the best idea but it was all she could do. She didn't graduate high school and had no one else to turn to so ended up sleeping with men for money." Replied Alex.

"Alex...I'm so sorry. Did they catch him?" Asked Casey.

"No. I pulled the file but there wasn't a lot to go on."

"What happened after your mom died?" Asked Casey, making a mental note to pull the file.

"I went into foster care and bounced about for a while and fell in with a bad crowd. You know, shoplifting, joy riding and mindless vandalism; it was just a cry for attention. This one day when I was around fifteen this police officer found me attempting to steal a candy bar. Rather than arrest me he took me to a diner and bought me a meal and tried convincing me that not everyone was bad. After that we met up once a week and he would tell me about being on the force and said it was like being in the largest family there was and when I finished college I joined up."

"Are you still in contact?"

"Yeah, George has retired now but we still meet up once a week and play chess and chat about this and that. He is like the father I never had. So there you have it; my tragic tale." Replied Alex with a smile.

"I'm sure he was proud of you for collaring Maynard all by yourself."

Laughing Alex replied, "Actually he called me a 'Reckless Idiot'."

"Smart man." Replied Casey.

"That he is." Smiled Alex as their conversation then turned to funny stories from their childhoods and Alex's time on the force.

"This is me." Said Casey as they arrived at her apartment building.

"Well I guess I'll be saying goodnight then." Smiled Alex.

After saying goodnight Casey had watched as Alex walked away. Entering her apartment she was surprised that she had enjoyed the blonde's company and was disappointed their time together had ended. As she climbed into bed, she let her mind wonder to the ambitious officer stating that she didn't have feelings for her. Did she?

**Feedback? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter for you! Hope you enjoy! Kind of a filler but oh well, enjoy! **

Alex shoves her hands into the back pockets of her jeans as she confidently strides towards the practice field. She pauses briefly as her eyes squint behind her sunglasses before her lips pull into a knowing smirk and she proceeds on. As she approaches the dugout area, she raises her eyebrows in the direction of the two women occupying the shaded section.

"Excuse me," she begins, subtly clearing her throat as she draws the attention of the brunette who is scrolling through her iPad and the blonde who has her arms draped over the railing watching the practice out on the field. "You two mind if I sit here?"

The brunette with the tablet simply shrugs nonchalantly and returns her attention to the device but the blonde simply quirks an eyebrow at the stranger. "I don't exactly mind, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Oh." Alex chuckles quietly before she extends her hand. "Officer Alexandra Cabot, but you can just call me Alex. I'm a…friend of Casey's."

Serena's eyebrows shoot into her hairline as she and Kim share a brief look before Kim simply shrugs silently once more. So this is the cop that Casey has been 'complaining' about for the past week and a half now. She has to admit, she definitely was not expecting the officer in question to be so attractive, and while she is happily in love with Abbie, she can't help but admire the stunning female physic when exposed to it.

"Serena Southerlyn," the typically bubbly attorney responds as she shakes the officer's hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"Well all good things I hope." Alex responds nervously before she offers her hand to Kim. "And you are…?" she inquires, awkwardly closing her fingers when she receives a tiny frown in response to her gesture of greeting. "Or maybe not…"

Serena giggles quietly as she presses her hand to her lips. "That's just Kim. She doesn't exactly talk all that much. It's not really her thing. How she's managed to be an attorney is beyond me, but I digress. Casey has told us so much about you and I have to say that it's a pleasure to finally be able to meet you. She has done nothing but talk about you and at the mere mention of your name, she can't hide the blush that coats her cheeks. She's definitely smitten with you."

"Is she now?" Alex hums in response as she lets her eyes drift over to the field where she spots a certain redhead clad in what appears to be the world's sexiest practice uniform. Alex actually has to suppress a pleasured moan when she allows her eyes to roam over Casey's athletic body, just imaging what she looks like underneath. She is only snapped away from her stupor when Serena says something to her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, does Casey know that you're here? They should be finished practicing in around ten or fifteen minutes." The attorney repeats with a grin. "Maybe you can take her out to lunch?"

Alex mulls this over for a moment before her trademark grin returns to her face. "Actually, that not a bad sounding idea." She hums, walking over to take a seat on the bench, albeit, away from the scary brunette who has still yet to say a single word. She plops down next to Serena and offers the bubbly woman a knowing smile. "So I think that it's safe to assume that you work in the district attorney's office as well?"

Serena chuckles for a moment before she nods her head. "Yep. But I've known Casey for far longer than that. We practically grew up together and even went to the same college. She's more like a sister to me than anything else."

"Is that so? So I think it's safe to assume that you know more about her than anyone else?"

"That's right, Office, but don't go thinking that I'm going to let you off that easy. Casey's a very private person and if you want to get past all of her barriers, you've gotta earn it. Weaseling information out of her best friend isn't the right way to go."

Alex chuckles again at the lawyer's perception before she holds up her hands in what seems to be surrender. "Alright, you've caught me." She exclaims before her laugh dies down and turns serious. "It's just she's so closed off, you know? I mean, I swear that there's some sort of chill the blows through right before she enters a room.

"That's why they call her the ice princess around the office." A bland voice speaks out of the blue.

"Hey look, she does talk!" Alex exclaims amusedly, only to shrink when she receives Kim's silent glare in response. She puts her hand against her mouth before leaning over towards Serena. "She's just a regular ball of sunshine isn't she?"

Serena giggles quietly at the joke before she shrugs her shoulders. "She's not so bad once you get used to her." She explains, standing when she sees her best friend heading over towards the dugout. "Ooo, looks like practice is over!"

Casey waves goodbye to her team mates as she begins to head over towards her friends but pauses mid-step when she sees a certain officer sending her that damned trademark smirk. "What in the world are you doing here?" she questions aloud as she slings her bat bag over her shoulder.

"Oh you know. I remember you mentioned something about softball practice and I thought I'd come check it out. So I asked around and here I am." Alex explains with a shrug before her smirk widens. "You look hot."

Casey simply rolls her eyes in response, shooting a glare at a snickering Serena before locking eyes with the officer once more. "I thought we've moved past this smartass attitude of yours last night."

"Ooo, what happened last night?" Serena exclaims smugly with wide, interested eyes.

"Nothing." Casey responds all to quickly, the blush at her cheeks showing full force that it is not just 'nothing'. "What do you want Alex?"

With a grin, Alex moves her sunglasses to sit atop of her hair before she tilts her head to the side. "I was wondering if you would let me take you to lunch after a long morning of practice. I know this really great Mexican place that I think you'll like, but only if you're interested?"

A small bashful smile tugs at Casey's lips as she dips her head and she briefly forgets about her friends in attendance. "I'd like that," she responds quietly. "Just let me run home first so I can shower and change and then we can go from there?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up from your place in an hour?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

As the two part ways, Serena can't help the amused giggle that escapes from her lips. "Oh yes, Casey is definitely smitten. Our little redhead has grown up!" she sighs happily before she straightens herself out and turns towards the silent woman. "Do you really not have anything to say?"

Kim simply looks up and blinks with an innocent expression on her face. "I only talk when I need to. Other times it seems pointless." She responds flatly as she joins Serena by the exit stairs. "But if you must know, I do think that Casey is quite attracted to that officer. More than she knows."

"Yeah, she just has to get herself to realize it."

* * *

"Oh god this is good." Casey hums as the chicken and cheese enchilada practically melts in her mouth. She licks the drizzle of cheese sauce from her lips before she settles her fork back down onto her plate. "Seriously, this is great."

"I'm glad you like it." Alex answers with a grin as she takes a bite from her tortilla soup. "So I didn't know you played softball. Well I mean, I knew last night because you mentioned it but I didn't know-know, if that makes sense. It doesn't make sense doesn't? I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked. I mean, it's not like it's something you brought up with me anything but I just thought it was a topic to get to know you better and I—"

Casey can't help the school girl like giggle that escapes her lips. "You're rambling." She says humorously, he grin widening when she sees a blush begin to creep its way across Alex's face. "It's cute."

"Cute? You think I'm cute?" Alex mocks, resorting back to her default attitude of arrogance in order to cover up her embarrassment. "Not supremely attractive? Not extremely sexy? Just cute?"

"I said your rambling was cute." Casey counters back with a smirk of her own tugging at her lips. "Honestly, Officer, you aren't going to get anywhere in this line of work if all you can offer is information based on wrong assumption and completely misguided interpretation."

Alex chuckles at this before she shakes her head and lets it rest to the side. "Am I ever going to have a chance with you?" she asks with her smile still in place, though there is an underlying seriousness to her tone.

Casey's smile fades as she angles her head down to absentmindedly pick at her food with her fork. "I don't do relationships." She admits with a tiny shrug.

"You don't do relationships, or relationships don't do you?"

"I don't do relationships. I don't have the time or the patience and I feel like a relationship would get in the way of me reaching any of my goals. I can't afford distractions."

Alex feels a tiny pang of disappointment in her chest, but she refuses to let it deter her just yet. "Maybe you just haven't found the right person for a relationship, yet? Maybe you haven't been looking in the right places?"

Casey chuckles quietly before shaking her head in the negative. "That's where you're wrong, because I haven't been looking at all." She exclaims before she leans forward and rests her hands on the table. "Listen…Alex. You have a lot of heart and ambition and you're really nice when you're not hiding behind your arrogance, but I'm really not interested."

"If you're not interested, then why'd you agree to let me take you out?" Alex replies with another smirk. "In away, this is kind of a date."

"It's only a date if you think it's a date and I don't think it's a date. I'm not interested." The attorney responds semi firmly as she mentally begins to question whether or not she means what she's saying.

"Don't worry, you'll come around." Alex hums as she leans back in her chair.

"You don't take no for an answer, do you?"

"Not hardly."

**I know Alex isn't going to give up THAT easily…leave your thoughts! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter made me laugh. Hope you all enjoy! **

Heading up to the counter to pay the bill, Alex subtly turned to study the redhead who was scowling at something on her phone. There was no doubt Casey was beautiful but there was more to Alex's interest than just the physical aspect. There was something about Casey that drew her towards her. She was smart and in the rare moments she let her guard down, funny and warm despite the cold front she presented. Alex wanted to know more about her like what made her tick, what movies she watched when she was sick, her favorite ice cream and everything in between.

Collecting her change, she walked back over to their table where Casey was still glaring at her cell phone as if it had personally insulted her and her entire family. Giving the redhead one of her trade mark grins she said, "If you keep glaring at your cell like that it will self destruct. Besides I thought it was just me that received your death stares."

Looking up, Casey narrowed her eyes at the smirking blonde, "Really, you want to undo all the good work you've put in making me like you?"

"Good enough that you'll go on a date with me?" Asked Alex tilting her head to the side.

"I told you I don't do relationships." Relied Casey.

"I told you I wasn't going to give up that easily." Smirked Alex, before standing and collecting her jacket from the back of her chair. "How about an ice cream before I walk you home, you know, to complete our date?"

"Actually, if you had been paying attention you would recall this isn't a date, something I'm sure I said before." Replied Casey standing and collecting her purse as she pulled out her wallet and asked, "What does my share come to?"

"It's my treat. Come on I'll walk you home." Said Alex. As they walked conversation turned to Casey's aversion to relationships. "Did someone break your heart?"

"No, like I said I have ambitions and relationships just get in the way." Replied Casey in a tired tone, seeing Alex about to speak again she cut her off. "Look Alex, we had a nice lunch and when you're not being an ass you're actually a nice person but that's as far as this goes. I'm sorry but I can't be any clearer about this. Friendship is all I can offer you."

"If you say so, personally I believe the lady doth protest too much." Replied Alex with a small shrug.

"I do say so." Replied Casey, shooting Alex an icy stare.

Alex settled for giving Casey a small smile and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Once they reached Casey's apartment and after saying a quick goodbye, Alex decided she needed some help if she was going to win Casey's approval. Pulling the business card she has received earlier out of her pocket, she took a deep breath and dialed the number. As she waited for a reply she knew she was in dangerous territory but there was something about the lawyer that made her want to put her heart on the line for Casey.

"Southerlyn." Came the voice.

"Hi, Serena it's Alex Cabot." Relied Alex suddenly feeling nervous.

"Hi, how was lunch?" Replied Serena, listening as Alex explained what Casey had said. Serena sighed heavily at the story. Sometimes Casey was too busy trying to live up to her father's expectations that she wouldn't allowing herself to be happy. "I told you I wouldn't give up Casey's secrets but I do have an idea. Meet me in my office at lunchtime on Monday."

"Thanks Serena." Replied Alex. Hanging up she put her hands in her pockets and headed home with her mind on Casey.

Hanging up the phone Serena looked at the two brunettes opposite her, "That was Alex. Apparently, lunch didn't go the way she hoped."

"Let me guess Casey gave her the 'I don't do relationships' speech?" Asked Abbie.

"Word for word. I have a plan but I'm going to need your help." Replied Serena addressing Kim.

"No." Replied Kim returning her attention to her drink.

"No? Just no? You said it yourself, Casey was smitten with the her! It's for true love." Said Serena.

Smirking Abbie added, "Yeah, Kim it's for _true love_."

Turning to glare at the snickering brunette to her left Kim demanded. "Did you let her watch Disney movies again?"

Before Abbie could reply Serena spoke again. "If you refuse then I will tell everyone you cried at Frozen." Threatened Serena. "And you know I have the proof on my phone."

"You cried at Frozen?" Asked Abbie failing to suppress a grin.

"No." Replied Kim before glaring at the smiling woman. "Fine, but if Casey kills me I'm blaming you."

Smirking Serena leaded forwards, "Good, so here's the plan."

* * *

Sitting in her office Monday morning, Casey couldn't shake thoughts of a certain officer from her mind. She didn't do relationships that was her rule, so why was she sad that Alex hadn't called or texted her over the weekend? Coming out of her office, Casey was distractedly looking down at the folder in her hand, as she turned the corner and bumped into someone, "Oh God I am so sorry." looking up, she groaned as she came face to face with a smirking Alex Cabot.

"Are you stalking me, Officer?" Asked Casey with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. Hating the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach at the sight of the other woman dressed in her uniform, blonde hair pulled back in a tight pony-tail, sunglasses pushed up on her head. _"Damn she looks hot in uniform," _was Casey's main thought as her eyes wandered over the Alex's body.

"Not at all, you were very clear on Saturday. I'm actually here to see Kim." Replied Alex leaning against the wall smirking as she noticed Casey's eyes roaming over her body.

Snapping her head up Casey asked, "K-Kim? Kim Greylek?"

"Yeah, we're going out for lunch. It was Serena's idea. She thought we would get along." Replied Alex with her ever-present smirk in place.

"Oh that's...nice I guess. I should get going. I have lots to do." Replied Casey, turning to head back to her office only to stop at the sound of Alex's voice.

"Um, Casey? Weren't you going that way?" Asked Alex, jerking a thumb over her shoulder in the opposite direction to the one Casey was heading.

Blinking Casey shook her head, "Uh yeah." Smiling at the persistent officer, she walked past her and boarded the elevator that had just arrived. Pleased that it was empty for once, she leaned against the opposite wall and took a moment to clear her mind before punching the number for Serena's floor with slightly more force than was necessary.

Storming into Serena's office Casey wasn't sure why she was so angry. She had told Alex she wasn't interested in dating her but the thought of her dating Kim made her stomach twist unpleasantly. "Hey, what's this I hear you're playing Cupid?"

Looking up Serena had to fight hard to suppress her grin at the look on Casey's face. In all of the years she had known Casey she had never known anyone to get under her sling the way Officer Cabot seemed to. "Well, they're both single and Alex seems nice."

"She's an arrogant, reckless, cocky beat cop. Kim will hate her." Replied Casey.

Shrugging Serena replied, "Well, it's just lunch and who knows maybe they'll hit it off and live happily ever after."

"Have you been at the Disney movies again?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, anyone would think I spend all my free time watching Disney movies." Mumbled Serena, shaking her head. "I just think they might hit it off, you know opposites attract and all that."

Snorting, Casey tried to swallow down the unpleasant feeling in her stomach at the thought of Alex and Kim together. "Good luck with that." she mumbled quietly.

Waiting until Casey was almost at the door Serena asked, "Do you like her?"

"No, I told you she is irritating.." Started Casey only to be cut off by her best friend.

"I'm not sure I believe you. Besides, Abbie used to irritate me and now look at us." Replied Serena. This was the problem with being lawyers; they could argue back and forth for hours and neither would back down.

"I don't do relationships." Replied Casey, before adding, "I should get going. I'll call you later."

Arriving back in her office, Casey slumped down in her seat and put her head in her hands. Why was she so bothered by the idea of Kim and Alex having lunch together? It's not like they were dating or _she_ wanted to date the cop, did she?

As Alex watched the brunette picking at her salad, she couldn't help but wonder how Kim and Serena were friends considering how different they were from each other. "Are you always so chatty?" Asked Alex as she dragged a French fry through her mayo.

Quirking her eyebrow, Kim sighed. She had been in Alex's company for less than half an hour and already she was grating on her nerves. "Look Officer it's nothing personal. I can think of a thousand things I would rather be doing, such as getting a filling or a having bamboo inserted under my fingernails."

"Wow! That's the longest sentence I've ever heard from you. So why are you here?" Asked Alex not put off by the brunettes sour attitude.

"Have you ever tried saying no to Serena? It's like kicking a puppy." Replied Kim stabbing a tomato with malice.

Wincing at the tomato's violent stabbing, Alex smirked, "I thought kicking puppies would be your idea of a good time."

"I can see why Casey thinks you're an arrogant, irritating moron." Replied Kim with a sarcastic smirk of her own. Pulling her iPad out of her purse she opened the Kindle app and turned her attention to the Game of Thrones book she was halfway through.

"Ouch." Replied Alex as she finished her food.

"We only have to _pretend_ to enjoy each other's company." Replied Kim not looking up. "I would like to enjoy my lunch-brake. I'm sure there is a mirror somewhere that will keep you entertained."

"Wow, you really are warm and fuzzy." Replied Alex.

After ten minutes of silence on Kim's part and bad jokes on Alex's, Kim heard her phone ping a new message. Looking down at her phone she couldn't suppress the groan that fell from her lips when she saw the text message from Serena,

_**'Operation True Love is a go.' **_

She just hoped it worked out and Casey didn't kill her when she found out it was all a set up.

Sighing once more, Kim reached into her purse searching for her wallet, "I should be getting back to the office."

Placing some money on the table Alex stood."My treat as you're helping me with Casey. Come on I'll walk you back." Giving what Alex could only describe as a flicker of a smile, Kim stood and the two walked in silence back to Kim's office.

* * *

Upon arriving, Alex would see Casey in the corridor taking to Abbie and she quickly linked her hand with Kim's. Smirking at the murderous look on Kim's face she gave the annoyed attorney a wink before, pulling her close and pressing their lips together. Taking advantage of the brunette's shock she deepened the kiss, wincing as she felt a sharp kick in the shin.

"Nice lunch?" Asked Abbie fighting to hold back her laughter especially when she saw the look on Kim's face.

"Yeah, it was really nice, Kim is such a fun person to spend time with." Replied Alex. "Hi Casey, fancy seeing you twice in one day."

"Fancy. I have to go to court." Replied Casey although she made no move to leave because she is still in shock at what she had just witnessed.

"Excuse us." Growled Kim as she dragged the smirking blonde in to her office. "What the...you...there is not enough mouthwash..." Taking a breath Kim fixed Alex with a glare that would have killed a lesser person stone dead and in a voice full of ice, she pointed to the door. "Leave now or I will kill you and then Serna."

Gulping Alex turned and walked out the room stopping just outside the door. She considered giving Serena a heads up but at what sounded like a mug smashing against the wall, she decided leaving quickly might be the best option.

**Casey is falling into quite the trap isn't she? Lol, leave your feedback! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter for you! Hope you enjoy!**

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Serena states with an exaggerated sigh, only to receive a heavy glare in response. She snaps her mouth shut and offers a rather cautious smile, despite the small tinge of humor she feels bubbling up inside.

Kim's icy glare only seems to harden in a matter of seconds before she returns to harshly scrubbing her teeth with a toothbrush. She rinses her mouth for probably the fifth time before she snatches her mouthwash from the counter. "It's easy for you to say that of course, you're not the one she kissed in the middle of the office."

Serena rolls her eyes before she crosses he arms tightly. "You're making it out to be too big of a deal. Besides, I suppose it could be a lot worse."

"She stuck her _tongue_ in my mouth!" the brunette exclaims, shuddering at the memory of the dreaded moment that happened not even twenty minutes ago. She grunts irritably before she sips a healthy amount of mouthwash, swishes it around, gurgles, and then proceeds to discard it in the sink. "I have never been more disgusted with anything in my entire life."

"I still think that you're exaggerating. Alex doesn't seem like she's that bad of a person. You just don't like people."

"Well then if she's such a saint, why don't YOU go out with her?"

Serena's mouth drops open before she vigorously shakes her head. "No of course not. Besides, it'd be blatantly obvious of what we're doing if I go out with her considering I'm with Abbie right now. It'd be too suspicious. I don't get what the big deal is Kim. You're single and you could use a little spice in your life."

Kim straightens her spine before she sends her best friend another murderous glare. "Did it never once occur to you that I am single for a reason?" she inquires with an inquisitive arch of an eyebrow. "Honestly Serena, I do often question whether or not you take time to process these little ideas of yours before you put them into action. I just want to know what portion of your brain said it was such a marvelous idea to come up with 'oh hey, let's send Kim out with the arrogant, ignorant, incompetent cop to make Casey jealous. Oh what a lovely idea'. Seriously, do you think these things through?"

"I thought it through enough to know that I needed to blackmail you in order to get you to comply." Serena challenges with a look of her own before a smirk tugs at her lips. "Do you wanna build a snowman, Kimberly?"

"Fuck off." Kim growls before turning back to the mirror, gripping the counter so tight that her knuckles are turning a rather ghastly white. "What's your next move?"

"I hate to break it to you, but you have to act like you're interested; something I know is very difficult for you."

"Interested?! I'm supposed to act like I'm interested!? No, no way. Absolutely not. I'm pretty much drawing the line at having Officer Clueless put her tongue in my mouth."

"But Kim please? It's to make Casey happy." Serena whines, stomping her foot like a small child. "Just do it for Casey's happiness. Please?"

Kim's eyes narrow and she has to look away because of Serena's pouting, puppy dog look. "Don't look at me like that." she mumbles, risking a glance to see the blonde continuing to gaze at her pleadingly. "Damn you and that look, alright fine. But ONLY for Casey's happiness and you will owe me a million favors after this is over.

"Deal!" Serena squeals as she envelopes the slightly taller woman into a tight hug. "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, you better."

Upon exiting the restroom, the pair spots Casey storming down the hall towards the direction of her office. Serena can see the flustered look on her face through her icy mask and the sight makes a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. "Hey Casey. Something the matter?"

The redhead snaps her head up before quickly shaking it in the negative. "What? N-no! No, nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong? I'm fine." She responds probably all too quickly. As much as she would like to bolt right now, she knows that would look far too obvious, especially to the two women standing before her. Though, she is completely unable to hinder the disapproving edge in her voice as she continues to speak. "I see that lunch went well for you."

It takes Kim a moment to realize that Casey was talking to her before she clears her throat and forces herself to smile convincingly. "Oh, yes, lunch was nice. Alex was _very_ charming. I'm so glad Serena here set us up." She drawls, forcing another dreamy smile as she grabs the blonde's hand and gives it a bone crushing squeeze.

"Aheheh…ow…" Serena mumble quietly as she takes her hand back and lightly massages the sore tendons. "Well you know me…"

Casey manages a nervous smile as she glances down at the folders in her hand. "Well I-I'm glad things went well. If you'll excuse me, I really do have a lot of work to do. I'll see you later."

The remaining two attorneys watch as their friend shuffles off towards her office without making it seem like she's bothered. Once again, it is Serena who makes note of it first. "Oh she has got it bad." She chuckles, earning a hum in agreement.

"Definitely."

* * *

Later on that evening, Casey sits snuggly into her favorite corner chair at her favorite internet café. She sighs quietly, inhaling the deep scent of coffee and pastries as she allows for the warmth of the atmosphere to overtake her. She is, however, jarred from her blissful stupor by a recognizable voice she has strangely grown used to.

"You look so peaceful and innocent when you're not at work." Alex states with a grin as she takes it upon herself to take a seat across from the now glaring redhead. To be honest, she has completely anticipated Casey's glares, but according to Serena's plan, she has to play it off as casual. "I think it's starting to become fate that the two of us are running into each other like this."

"I don't believe in fate." The attorney responds firmly before she takes a long sip from her coffee, only to purse her lips tightly moments later. "Shouldn't you be doing something like taking Kim out? Seeing as the two of you had such a great time earlier today?"

Alex has to fight herself to restrain her smirk that is threatening to tug at her lips. She can tell by the flushed look on Casey's face that she's jealous and she can't help but mentally pat Serena on the back for being right on the money. "Maybe some other night. I felt like she couldn't handle so much of this charm all in one day. Wouldn't want to overwhelm her."

"Of course not." Casey answers with an eye roll as she involuntarily clutches her fingers around her cup. "Well, since you've yet again succeeded in making it look like you're stalking me, I suppose that it would be in best interest for us to have pleasant conversation; seeing as I don't just think you're going to leave quietly."

"You know me so well already." Alex grins once more as she makes herself comfortable in the chair. She studies the attorney for a long silent moment before she narrows her eyes and tilts her head in curiosity. "Why are you so standoffish around people? Why won't you let anyone in?"

Casey scowls at the question as her lawyer training begins to kick in. "Why are you so concerned with my personality?" she retorts rather quickly. "I don't believe I ever got a straight answer over why you're so arrogant."

"Well, how about I make you a deal," Alex begins as she folds her hands in her lap. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours?"

"I'm impressed officer. You're thinking like a prosecutor." Casey responds with a smirk of her own before her face turns serious. "I suppose that's fair enough. But only if you're going fist."

"That's fair." Alex agrees with a nod before she sighs. "As I told you before, my mom was murdered when I was very young. I've been pretty much out at it on my own ever since then. When I joined the police force, I felt like an underdog. You know, all my colleagues had their parents pay their tuition and put them through college, while I was steady working three jobs just to make it. I've struggled so much in my life, I guess I just want to be out to prove myself to the rest of the world. I want to prove that I can make something great of myself and that I'm not just another foster kid case who ended up on the street. That and I…everything that I do is for my mom. I wanna show her that I was able to make something of myself. I just wanna make her proud you know?"

"I'm sorry you lost her at such a young age." Casey says quietly, once again feeling sympathetic towards the officer.

Alex manages to shrug nonchalantly as a small since smile comes across her face. "I try not to think about it like it's sad and pitiful anymore. I try to think about the fact that I may not know where she is right now, but I want her to be proud of me." She concludes with a small sigh. "So I've shared my part? What about you?"

Casey absentmindedly picks at her fingernails as she angles her head down towards her lap. "I come from a very powerful family. Growing up I didn't get to do the things 'normal' children got to do. According to my parents, or more so my father, good children stayed indoors and read books and studied. So that's what I did. As a young child I knew that I wanted to grow up and be exactly like my father. The only difference is, I wanted to help the people who never got their chance to really speak out and be taken seriously. I wanted to be on the other side of the courtroom. I just could bring myself to defend the guilty."

Alex quirks an eyebrow but she silently decides that it's best not to push. In truth, she was immediately tipped off by the way Casey's posture turned rigid at the mention of anything personal in her life and she noticed how the redhead gave her a summarized version of the ordeal, but she decides that it's best for her not to push. "Sounds like a hard dude." She says finally.

"You could say that." Casey responds with a small chuckle before she stands up from her chair. "I'm sorry, but I really must be going. It really is nice to talk with you when you actually decide to have a decent conversation like a normal human being."

"You know, something that I do enjoy about Kim is that she doesn't insult me quite as often as you do." the blonde responds with a smirk, knowing that she has just check mated the conversation.

Casey blushes furiously and she rolls her eyes before muttering something unintelligible as she storms out of the café, leaving a rather amused police officer in her wake, silently reveling in her victory.

**Heheheh, Casey has it baaaad. Leave your thoughts? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter for you guys. Thanks for reading you guys! We both really appreciate it :**

The rest of the week passed in a busy haze for Casey but soon it was Friday evening and she was looking forward to an evening out with her friends. Walking into the bar, she sighed when she saw Alex sitting at the table with her friends. Take a deep breath she walked over and took the empty seat next to Serena. Unfortunately, it was opposite Kim and Alex who seemed to be engaged in a secret conversation.

Alex could immediately feel Casey's eyes on her. Placing a hand on Kim's thigh, she felt the attorney tense as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Come on Kimmy, dance with me." Suppressing a gulp of fear at the look Kim was sending her, Alex forced a smile and held her hand out, leading Kim onto the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor, Kim moved to what she felt was a believable distance before growling, "If you try to kiss me again or call me Kimmy, I will not be responsible for my actions. Do you understand Officer?"

"Come on I'm sure you liked it, I've been told I'm a very good kisser." Replied Alex with her signature smirk but when seeing the look on Kim's face, she mumbled. "Or not."

"I have no interest in kissing you or anyone else for that matter, thank you very much." Growled Kim.

"There must be someone you're interested in kissing." Asked Alex. She watched as Kim looked over at Serena who was laughing at something Casey had said and watched as her eyes softened briefly before the she put her defenses back in place. "Ah, I see."

"See what?" Replied Kim.

"Serena, you like her." It wasn't a question but a statement made complete with a quirked eyebrow thrown in for good measure.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend." Replied Kim with a frown.

"Kim, come on I'm a cop. I know when I'm being lied to. It's obvious, you kind of become softer when you look at her and I can't imagine you would willingly watch Disney movies."

Sighing Kim was tired off denying it and was a little shocked that Alex picked up on it so quickly. "Fine, I like her I have since I met her, but she is with Abbie."

"Does she know?" Asked Alex her voice soft.

"No and you can't ever tell her." Replied Kim, with fear in her voice. "If Abbie makes her happy then ..."

"Maybe you can make her happy. I mean, I haven't exactly had a lot of time to spend with Abbie alone, but something about her seems kinda off. I get a weird vibe from her and it's not necessarily a good weird. Don't sell yourself short Kim, you should let her know how you feel."

"Never going to happen. Anyway I'm supposed to be _lusting_ over you." Replied Kim.

"Kim, I'm letting you off the hook, you don't have to pretend you like me anymore. What's more, I promise to never kiss you again on two conditions." Seeing Kim raise an eyebrow she went on, "Firstly, you at least try to be my friend because I think deep down you're a cool person. Secondly, you stop hiding how you feel from Serena."

"If I don't?" Asked Kim with an amused smile.

"Then I will kiss you with tongue every chance I get." Replied Alex with a smug grin. "Do we have a deal...Kim?"

Giving Alex a genuine smile Kim replied, "We have a deal Officer...sorry Alex."

* * *

_Walking in to the dark house Casey could feel her heart hammering in her chest, and as she climbed the stairs her legs felt like lead weights. There was only one door in front of her and she didn't want to open it even as she watched her hand reach for the handle she was fighting It. Opening the door she saw her sister Jennifer laying on the bed. Rushing forward she stopped as her sister opened her eyes, "I'm disappointed in you Cassandra, why haven't you been to see me."_

Sitting up Casey was breathing heavily, her sleep top clinging to her sweat slicked skin. Reaching out blindly she turned her bedside lamp on and took a moment to look around her room, making sure there were no ghosts hiding in the corners. Running her hand over her face she climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen for a glass of water. Walking to the large window in her lounge, she stared at her reflection; her hair was damp with sweat, she was pale and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. _You're a mess Novak._ Deciding she wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night, she took a shower and left her apartment before the sun had fully risen.

Arriving at the graveyard she sat in her car for ten minutes watching as the early morning sunlight reflected off the polished headstones. Taking a deep breath she stepped from the car and began the familiar walk. Laying the lilies she had brought down on the grave, Casey sat crossed legged on the cold ground, shivering at the early morning chill. She sat in silence for a few minutes before she began to talk.

"Hi Jenny, I'm sorry I haven't been up in a while, work has been crazy busy. Actually, that's a lie I-I hate coming it makes me miss you more. I miss you so much Jenny. Why did you do it? I thought we had a pact; together forever. That's what you always promised and then you left me. I love my job, but some days it feels like I'm not making a difference; like I'm not good enough, like I can never work hard enough. I need you, God Jenny you are the only one who ever truly understood me."

Pausing to wipe her tears before continuing, "I had dinner with dad last week, he spent most of it berating me for only having a 71% conviction rate. That's when he wasn't on his phone or hitting on anything with a pulse. Then there was the whole 'when are you going to meet a nice young man and settle down' speech. I'm sick of telling him I'm gay." Smiling she imagined introducing her father to Alex, "I met this cop at work, God she drives me crazy. She is so arrogant and annoying, she constantly flirts with me and she has this smirk that makes me feel as if she's imagining me in nothing but my underwear, but there is something about her that draws me towards her. It's like I have no control over it. I keep pushing her away but she keeps coming back. I'm just so frightened that if I let someone in I'll lose them and be alone again."

After half an hour talking to her sister she stood and wiped her eyes, as she climbed to her feet she cast one last sad glance at her sisters headstone and turned to walk back to her car. About halfway down the path she saw a familiar figure hunched on a bench in the 'poor end' of the cemetery as her father called it.

"Alex?"

Looking up at the sound of the familiar voice, Alex gave a small smile and attempted to wipe the tears that had crept passed the dark sunglasses she wore. "Hi, now who's stalking who?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I was...it doesn't matter. Are you okay?" Replied Casey sitting on the bench next to Alex.

"It's my birthday today. I always try to work because it makes me sad, if makes me realize I'm alone. When I was little my mom would take me to the zoo to see the penguins and then for milkshakes and burgers." Replied Alex in a quiet tone.

Placing a comforting hand on the blonde's leg, they sat in silence for ten minutes. As Casey stared at the small headstone bearing Alex's mom's name and dates she thought of her sister who felt so sad she took her own life. Then she thought of the loneliness she felt waking up alone in the middle of the night making a decision to stop running she stood and held her hand out to Alex, "Come on."

Looking up Alex frowned, "Come on where?"

"To the zoo and then for burgers and milkshakes." Replied Casey as she reoffered her hand to the confused looking blonde, "I might not be your mom but there is no way I'm leaving you sad on your birthday. Besides I've never been to the zoo before. Unless you have plans with Kim?"

"You don't have to do that…and Kim and I decided to just be friends. Turns out I like being insulted by a certain redhead and she-well you know her." Replied Alex.

Rolling her eyes Casey replied. "I want to, besides you're growing on me."

Smiling Alex replied, "I told you that would happen." Looking back at her mom's grave she said, "I'll meet you by the gate, I just need a minute."

Giving the officer's hand a reassuring squeeze she said, "Take all the time you need."

Watching as Casey walked away, Alex stood and rested her hand on her mother's headstone. "See, I told you she was amazing. How do I make her like me Mom? If you can give me a hint that would be great. I miss you Mom, I miss you every day and I hope you're proud of me. I love you and I'm proud to be your daughter." Blinking back her tears she turned and headed towards where Casey was waiting for her. "Thank you."

"It's fine, come on let's get pancakes before we head to the zoo." Replied Casey allowing Alex a minute to compose herself because she had never seen Alex look so vulnerable. Unlocking her car, she climbed in behind the wheel and turned in the direction of her favorite diner, where they spent a quiet meal, each thinking of those they had left behind in the ceremony.

* * *

Arriving at the zoo, Casey soon found herself swept up in the blonde's enthusiasm as she led them around the zoo where they visited all the animals twice. Arriving back at the penguins, they found an empty bench and sat enjoying an ice cream and easy conversation. After another visit to the giraffe enclosure they headed for the gift shop. Making sure Casey was distracted, Alex brought her a stuffed penguin.

After finishing their burgers, Alex handed Casey the bag containing the penguin, "I got you this to say thank you for today."

"You didn't need to get me anything. I had a really nice time." Smiled Casey, touched when she saw the penguin, "I love him, I'm going to call him Bob." Declared Casey pressing a kiss to Alex's cheek.

"You're welcome, it's the best birthday I've had since I lost my mom." Replied Alex with emotion in her voice.

"I'm pleased. I had a great time. When you're not being an ass you're actually fun to be with." Smirked Casey.

"Fun enough that you'll go on a date with me?" Asked Alex hopefully.

"I told you..."

"Yeah I know; friendship is all you can offer. The thing is, if you keep everyone at arm's length you will end up alone. What I don't understand is why? Why you won't let anyone get close?" Asked Alex. "I would never hurt you or stand in the way of your ambitions. What more can I do?"

Taking a sip of her drink, Casey said, "Today when you saw me at the cemetery, I was visiting my sister Jennifer. She was a really talented dancer. She could have been a professional from when she had an offer from the Juilliard Dance School. Then one day she got a B on a math test and my father yelled at her, told her she should spend more time studying and less time dancing. He stopped all her dance classes and declined the offer for her. One day I..."

"It's okay, you don't have to go on." Said Alex reaching out for Casey's hand.

"You told me your story so let me tell you mine; then maybe you will see why I'm not worth your attention. Anyway, I came home from school one afternoon and the house was quiet. I went rushing into her room because I was so excited I had got an A on my history test. She was just lying on her bed; I thought she was asleep but I couldn't wake her. She had...she had taken an overdose of my mother's sleeping pills."

"How old were you?" Asked Alex fighting tears at the pain in Casey's voice.

"She was fifteen, I was twelve. I idolized her. She was my hero, my best friend and then she was gone and I was alone." Swallowing deeply, she went on, "I never got to say goodbye."

"My mom always said, 'Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.' I know it's from Peter Pan but that's how I think about my mom, all the time I remember her and carry her in my heart. I think she isn't gone and I'm not alone.

"You know, this is the first time I feel like I've had a conversation with the real Alexandra Cabot and I have to say I liked it." Replied Casey with a sincere smile.

"So will you go on a date with me?" Asked Alex once more. Seeing Casey wasn't going to answer she stood to leave. "Thank you for today, I won't bother you anymore. Take care, Casey."

Pausing for a second Casey suddenly stood and followed Alex out of the restaurant, "Alex?" she called, waiting until the blonde was facing her. "Will you have dinner with me?"

Instead of answering, Alex stepped forward and pressed her lips to Casey's in a gentle kiss. Braking the kiss, Casey gave a small chuckle,

"I'll take that as a yes."

**Let us know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: This chapter is really cute. I hope you like it! **

The Saturday after Alex's birthday it was time for their first date, and although Casey insisted she had asked Alex out and should therefore plan the date, Alex insisted she wanted to plan their first date. Now, as Alex pulled up outside Casey's apartment building, she felt sick with nerves as she hoped what she had planned would be up to Casey's standards. Collecting the flowers she had brought from the passenger seat, Alex took a breath and climbed out of her car.

As the elevator climbed the three floors to the attorney's apartment, Alex had a crisis of confidence. She had seen the car Casey drove, her apartment was in a nice part of town and she came from a family of status, where as Alex came from nothing and was still trying to climb through the ranks. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Giving herself a mental shake, Alex then reminded herself that she was awesome and by the time she knocked on Casey's door her projection of confidence was back in place.

As the door was opened, Alex felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Casey in a knee length dark green dress and green pumps. She opened and closed her mouth several times but nothing came out.

Taking in the sight of Alex, dressed in black trousers with a deep blue button up shirt opening and closing her mouth Casey gave a chuckle and asked, "Is Alexandra Cabot speechless?"

Shaking her head to clear it Alex replied, "Wow! You look amazing…actually that doesn't come close to how breathtaking you look." Handing Casey the flowers she smiled, "These are for you."

Taking the roses Casey held them to her nose and inhaled the scent, "Thank you Alex, they're beautiful. Come in while I put them in some water."

"You know, they aren't as beautiful as you." replied Alex following Casey inside her apartment.

"Would you like a cracker to go with that cheese?" grinned Casey as she filled a glass vase with water before asking, "Why yellow roses?"

"Yellow roses mean friendship." Replied Alex.

"And the red tips?" asked Casey enjoying flustering the normally cool officer.

"Falling in love. I know it's early, but I just want you to know I vale your friendship and while I hope it leads to more, if you decide you don't want more then that's okay." Rambled Alex.

"That was very sweet. You're very cute when flustered and the fact you looked up the meaning of the flowers means a lot." replied Casey pressing a kiss to a blushing Alex's cheek.

"Good, we should make a move we have a schedule." Replied Alex smirked back in place.

As they walked down to Alex's car, Casey tried every trick she could think of to get Alex to tell her where they were going but it was to no avail. Stepping outside, the heat of the day had given way to a warm evening, Alex gave an internal yell of joy at the weather knowing her plan would work.

After a twenty minute drive filled with easy conversation they arrived at a small park on the outskirts of the city, Alex suddenly felt herself get nervous again thinking maybe she should have booked a restaurant. Taking a deep breath she turned to look at Casey who was frowning in confusion.

"Did you bring me out here to kill me?" Asked Casey with a small smile.

Giving a small smile Alex replied, "I wanted tonight to be special and unforgettable so I kinda arranged something a little different, if you hate it we can leave and go to a restaurant."

"Alex take a breath, I'm sure whatever you planned will be lovely. Unless you really did bring me out here to kill me." Grinned Casey, placing a hand on Alex's thigh.

"I packed us a picnic and they are showing Casablanca on the drive-through screen since I remember you saying you liked the old black and white movies. But, like I said we can go to a restaurant or something else if you prefer?"

Casey found herself having to swallow several times, touched that the blondes thoughtfulness. "Alex this is perfect, I've always wanted to go to a drive through movie. Thank you."

"Are you sure I would hate to you to feel like you're slumming it." Replied Alex her earlier fears bubbling to the surface once more.

"Alex, will you look at me please." Waiting until the blonde was looking at her she placed a hand against her cheek and gently stroked a thumb down the smooth skin. "Alex, this means the world to me because you put thought into it. We could've gone to a restaurant for our date, but everyone does that so this is perfect, because it comes from your heart not your wallet."

"Okay, let's go park up and we can eat." Smiled Alex as they picked a spot near the large screen. "Do you want to eat in the car or head into the park, there is a nice little fountain we could eat near?" asked Alex as she collected the picnic basket and blanket from the trunk of the car.

"While I wouldn't normally wonder in a park late in the evening, I do have a big tough officer to keep me safe." Replied Casey with a smile.

After walking for around ten minutes they came to the fountain with a wide expanse of grass around it, picking a spot that gave them a view of the setting sun, Alex spread out the blanket and they sat down.

Opening the picnic basket Alex started unpacking the things she had packed, there were sandwiches, pasta dishes, cakes and wine as well as water for Alex who was driving. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I made a little of everything."

"You made this? It's amazing you keep surprising me." Replied Casey with a smile and another soft kiss on Alex's cheek.

"I told you there's more to me than meets the eye. "Replied Alex with a wink and her customary smirk.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Casey gave Alex a gentle shove with the shoulder before selecting a sandwich and the two began to enjoy the picnic Alex had made. After they had finished their meal it was time to head back and watch the movie. While Alex went to buy popcorn and drinks, Casey settled in the backseat under the blanket the officer had thoughtfully provided.

"Here you go." Said Alex handing Casey the snacks she had brought.

"Thank you. Are you sure you brought enough?" Laughed Casey as she saw the amount of sweets Alex had brought.

"I wanted to make sure I was prepared for anything you craved." Replied Alex once again succeeding in making Casey feel special.

As the film began playing Casey leaned against the blonde and smiled as Alex wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. As the film ended Casey found herself wiping away a tear and was surprised to feel Alex gently wipe away the tear with her thumb.

"Sorry, I always cry at this film." Smiled Casey swallowing thickly as she looked into Alex's blue eyes. Leaning forward she then claimed her lips in a deep kiss.

As the kiss ended Alex gave Casey a bashful smile. "Wow, I could do that all night."

"Well if you're a good girl you can have a goodnight kiss." Replied Casey with a grin.

"Well then I should get you home." Smiled Alex.

As Alex drove them home the easy conversation they had shared on the way to their date became stilted and Casey began to worry Alex wasn't enjoying herself. As they headed up to her apartment Alex was still being quiet taking a deep breath she decided to find out what was going on with the normally cocky blonde.

"Alex, if you're not having a good time you can leave."

Alex was startled from her thoughts, "It's not that it's are we dating or just.."

"If you think I'm going to sleep with you because you took me to a movie, then you're wrong." Snapped Casey fearing she had misread the blonde's intentions.

"No god no." Replied Alex before running a hand through her hair and taking a deep breath.

"I'm not as good with words as you are, they get all jumbled and I never quiet manage to say what I mean. Casey, I want you to know that despite my bravado you matter to me and I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I wasn't enjoying myself. I... you are this top rate attorney and I'm a beat cop who struggles to make rent some months, I have nothing to offer you but my heart, but it is yours so please treat it with care."

"For someone not very good with words that was rather impressive." smiled Casey. "Alex, I don't care about status, yes my career is important to me and yes my family has money, but tonight you have shown me that you care. The thought and attention you paid to making sure tonight was perfect no one has ever done that for me before and I will always remember it. I will hold your heart for as long as you allow and give you mine in return." Giving Alex a smile she added. "Now come on I believe I promised you coffee and a goodnight kiss."

Grinning Alex followed Casey in to the kitchen and leant against the side watching while Casey bustled about making coffee. Settling on the couch with their cups, they chatted about various things, the conversation never running out of things to say. Before either woman realized it was almost one in the morning.

"I should get going, I have work tonight." Said Alex reluctantly standing to leave. "I..had a really nice time tonight."

"So did I, when can I see you again?" Asked Casey as they walked toward the door with their hands entwined.

"I'm on nights for the next week, which cuts down my free time." Replied Alex sadly. "I'll call you everyday before I start my shift so we can chat."

"Do you promise to be careful and not do anything reckless?" Asked Casey.

"I promise." Replied Alex pulling Casey close, "Now I believe you promised me a good night kiss."

"Well I'd hate to break a promise." Smiled Casey drawing Alex in for a gentle kiss. Breaking the kiss, she rested their foreheads together, "Good night Alex."

"Goodnight Casey." Replied Alex pressing another kiss to Casey's lips before leaving.

* * *

Alex had been on nights all week and the night before she had ended up chasing a suspect for seven blocks before tripping over a curb and bashing her knees and elbows. She had been in bed a little over two hours when she heard a knock on the door. Groaning she dragged herself out of bed, running a hand through her messy hair before she pulled it into a ponytail as she made her way to the door. Looking through the peep hole she frowned at the sight of Kim on the other side, "Kim." As Kim brushed past her she mumbled, "Please come in." Sighing she closed the door and tiredly wiped her eyes before turning in the direction of the lounge where Kim was waiting.

"You live like this?" Asked Kim looking around the untidy room.

Moving a pile of clothes off the couch, Alex gestured for Kim to sit down before replying , "I've been on nights, in fact I've only been home three hours."

"I'm sorry, I should go." Replied Kim.

"No stay, I'll make some coffee…actually you make coffee I'll shower, you look like you need a friend."

"Are you sure?" Asked Kim.

"Of course, besides I have a few days off and I'll sleep in tomorrow." Replied Alex standing and heading for the bathroom. While she waited for the shower warm up she debated calling Casey but was afraid of coming on too strong. After a quick shower she headed back into her now clean living room.

"You tidied?" she asked addressing the slightly embarrassed looking attorney.

"Yes, this place was a pigsty! I'm surprised you don't have some Third world disease considering the state of this place." replied Kim with a smirk. "Also there is nothing that resembles food in your fridge."

Giving her new friend a mock glare Alex replied, "I'm as healthy as a horse. Now what's up?"

"Can't I just stop by for girl talk?" asked Kim.

"You're not really the 'girl talk' kinda girl. So I ask again, what's up?"

"Abbie and Serena broke up." Blurted Kim.

"Oh, um okay?" Replied Alex as her tired brain tried to catch up.

"Do you think I should tell her how I feel?" Asked Kim.

"Was she very upset about Abbie?" Asked Alex.

"No, she said that Abby was Mrs. Right now not Mrs. Right." Replied Kim. "I'm just afraid of ruining our friendship." Replied Kim.

"Then it's time to take a chance." Replied Alex. "Why not invite her over to yours make her a nice meal and tell her how you feel."

"What if she is appalled by the idea and hates me?" Asked Kim.

"She won't, I mean say she said she had no interest in dating you. Would that mean you wouldn't want to be friends anymore?" Asked Alex.

"No of course not, it might be a little awkward at first but I would never turn my back on her."

"There you go then." Replied Alex.

"Okay, I'm going to do it." Smiled Kim. "Thank you Alex. So how was your date with Casey?"

"Perfect, I really like her." Grinned Alex. "Actually I need your help with something." After half an hour Kim left after promising to help Alex with her plan the following morning.

* * *

Walking into her office Monday morning, Casey was surprised to see a small gift bag on her desk with an envelope propped against it. Recognizing Alex's untidy scrawl she opened the card and began to read.  
_  
__Casey,__  
__I've missed you and wanted to leave you something to remind you of me, I hope you like it.__  
__Can't wait until Saturday.__  
__xxx Alex__  
__P.s. Kim let me in I didn't pick the locks or anything stalkerish.__  
_  
Opening the bag Casey saw a box from a local jewelers and as she opened it she saw a beautiful silver locket. Picking it up she saw the date of their date engraved on the back. Opening it she was once again struck by Alex's romantic side when she saw the stub from the movie.

Reaching for her phone she dialed the blonde's number, unsurprised when it went through to voicemail considering how tired Alex had sounded the day before.

"Alex, thank you for my locket I love it. You continue to amaze me and I can't wait until Saturday when it's my turn."

Hanging up she switched on her computer a wide smile on her face as she thought about her plans for their date on Saturday.

**Wasn't that just cute? Leave your thoughts! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Errrr not the best thing I've ever written but whatever. Enjoy. **

"Should I be afraid that our date is starting approximately at a time where most dates should be ending?" Alex inquires as she glances at her watch, taking note that it is just now beginning to be ten o'clock. "And why won't you tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise." Casey responds with a smirk, mimicking a tone of voice that Alex uses quite frequently as she doesn't take her eyes off the road. "Don't worry though. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Alex purses her lips and simply hums in response as she continues to study the beautiful redhead in the driver's seat. She lets he eyes roam over Casey's facial features, admiring the emerald hue of her eyes down to the way her lips curl whenever she smiles. It is then that she notices the hanging silver locket around the attorney's neck.

"You're wearing your present." Alex points out, feeling her insides go fuzzy.

Casey looks down at the locket before briefly making eye contact with Alex, a sincere smile stretching across her face. "I am." She repeats before bringing one hand up to her neck to grasp the piece of jewelry. "It's really beautiful. I love it. Who knew that you could turn out to be a hopeless romantic when you really tried."

Alex chuckles at this, any and all of her prior nerves disappear at hearing the smile in Casey's voice. "Well as I told you before, I'm just full of surprises." She begins, pausing as she looks out of the passenger side window. "And apparently, so are you considering you have yet to give e any kind of inkling on where we're going. Now I have to be the one to ask, are you taking me out to some random field so you can kill me? Because I'm a cop you know."

"Sure," Casey replies with a dramatic eye roll though she smirks once again. "And I'm sure you will use your advent officer skills to defend yourself from little ole me. Just be patient, we're almost there."

They settle into a comfortable silence once more as Alex once again lets her eyes drift over to the driver's side of the car. This time she lets her eyes wander a little lower as she takes in Casey's casual blue sweater all the way down to her dark jeans that hug her curves in all the right places. "You're really beautiful," she says before she can even stop herself so she decides to go on. "You know that?"

Casey feels a heated blush immediately color her cheeks before she smiles bashfully in a school girl like fashion. "Thank you." she responds, once again giving Alex another eye contact glance before turning her eyes back to the road. "You're really not so bad yourself."

"Why thank you, Counselor."

"Anytime, Officer. Now c'mon, we're here."

Alex raises her eye brows as she sees them turning into the parking lot of what she knows to be an old, abandoned insane asylum. "Casey, uh, are you lost? This is an old mental hospital." She states, turning fully in her seat when Casey shuts the car off. "Casey?"

"We're not lost. I scheduled for us to be here. Now c'mon!" The attorney exclaims with an odd amount of excitement as she gets out of the car.

Alex stares up at the eerie, dimly lit institution before she slowly manages to get out of the car, barely managing to swallow the thick lump in her throat in the process. "Honestly Casey this is the first and the last time I let you plan the date."

Casey turns around with her hands on her hips as she quirks an eyebrow. "Oh wait a second, don't tell me you're scared?" she questions with her own trademark smirk stretched across her face.

"Me? Scared? Definitely not! Let's go!" Alex exclaims, holding up her head as she takes Casey's hand, dragging her towards the small group of people waiting by the entrance.

"Casey! Glad to see you could make it!" one of the women in the group exclaims, wrapping the redhead into a hug upon her arrival. "I was beginning to wonder if you were too scared and backed out."

Casey rolls her eyes at the shorter brunette woman despite the chuckle that escapes her lips. "No chance, Janet. I was just running a little late." She explains before tugging the silent blonde behind her forward. "Alex, this is Janet. She's a friend of mine who works at the hospital. Janet, this is Alex."

The woman, Janet gives Casey a smug look before grinning broadly and shaking the officer's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Officer Cabot. Believe me when I say that I've heard so much about you."

"Have you now?" Alex hums, giving Casey a look of pride, though it is extinguished when she receives a pinch to her side. "Ow! Hey!"

"Oh don't be a baby. C'mon, it's about to start." Casey states, pulling Alex with her as she and Janet follow the group of people inside the abandoned hospital.

Alex completely zones out on the tour guide's explanation on various facts about the old establishment. She only catches brief words like 'deaths', 'haunts', and 'spirits' which only succeeds in making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge. On more than one occasion she finds herself swallowing thickly as her eyes ghost over the deteriorating walls, tarnished floors, and dark creepy hallways.

As the group shuffles out of one of the rooms after hearing a terrifying story about a certain little girl who still lives there, Alex still keeps her widened eyes transfixed on the dingy white sheet covered bed in the corner of the room. She gulps audibly before turning to follow the group out of the room when she finds herself face to face with another shadowed outline, causing her to scream rather loudly.

Casey immediately begins cracking up and she has to put her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out in full blown laughter. "I thought you said you weren't scared?"

"I'm not." Alex replies with a frown as she clears her throat, feeling as if her ego has been once again severely damaged. "I was just…you know, testing the acoustics." Lame Cabot. Lame.

"Right." Casey responds with a quirked eyebrow before she giggles quietly and nods her head towards the door. "We should catch up with the group before we end up getting left behind."

Alex shakily nods her head, being sure to keep as close to Casey as possible as they find their way back to the tour group. Upon coming to another haunted looking room, the typically upbeat officer finds herself fallen completely silent as they are told yet another terrifying tale of things that may or may not have happened while the asylum was up and running.

At the end of the official tour, the guide gives them permission to explore some on their own and much to Alex's hidden distress, Casey jumps at the idea. She finds herself being pulled along as the attorney sets about to explore the more dark crevices of the hospital.

"You know, I'm a bit worried you're having so much fun with this." The blonde states, shuddering when she swears she feels some kind of chill in the air.

"I've always wanted to visit one of these places, and I really never had the courage to go alone." Casey admits rather shyly before she shrugs. "Plus, I just wanted to be different for our second date. Do something that's out of the ordinary."

"Well believe me Miss Novak, touring an insane asylum is very out of the ordinary." Alex teases before her laugh turns sincere as she cautiously slips her hand into Casey's. "But I'm glad that I'm here because that means I get to spend some time with you."

Casey grins and it's then that she notices how Alex has taken an interest in her lips. Her eyes slowly drift shut as she slightly angles her head up and she can practically feel the distance closing between them. Right when she is sure that their lips are about to meet, there is a loud foreign banging from somewhere in the room that they're in which is soon followed by a sharp yelp. Casey opens her eyes just in time to see Alex sprinting out of the room before she puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head, all the while giggling quietly.

"My knight in shining armor…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"I love it when you cook, you should really do it more often." Serena hums as she plops down on her best friend's couch after putting her selected movie in. "Seriously. I can't even remember the last time I've eaten a home cooked meal like that. Sucks that Casey had to miss it. Where is she again?"

"She had a date with Alex." Kim responds, taking her seat on the opposite end of the sofa. "Remember she told us she scheduled that tour for that old insane asylum in the middle of dead nowhere?"

Serena's eyes widen with excitement before she begins laughing. "That's right! I can't believe I forgot about that. Casey has been trying to get me to go to one of those things for years. I can only feel so bad for poor Alex."

"Alex is a tough cop," Kim answers with a nonchalant shrug. "I'm sure that she'll be alright."

"Sounds like you enjoyed your time with 'Officer Clueless' more than I thought."

"What? No, I was just saying that I'm sure their date is going well."

"Relax Kimberly, I'm only teasing you."

Kim falls silent once again before she begins nervously wringing her hands, a habit she's hand for as long as she can remember. "How are you holding up?" she asks sincerely, albeit cautiously because she is still not yet sure if she is stepping into dangerous territory.

Immediately knowing what her friend is referring to, Serena simply shrugs with a smile tugging at her lips. "To be honest, I'm doing great." She admits honestly. "When Abbie and I broke up, it was kind of a mutual decision more than anything else. We decided that we were both kind of settling because it was comfortable, not because we really loved each other so in the end we both agreed that we were really better off being friends. I guess I was just more in to the relationship for the thrill and after we lost that, things just kinda tapered off."

"You told me you felt that Abbie was 'Mrs. Right Now', so I was kinda wondering what you were looking for in 'Mrs. Right'?" The brunette asks cautiously.

Serena hums as she thinks for a moment and shrugs her shoulders. "Someone who really gets me I guess. You know, someone I can share all my interests with and they can share theirs and they're kinda the same. Someone I just click with, I guess. Why?"

Kim blinks for a moment before she clears her throat and looks away. "No reason. Just curious." She answers, averting her eyes to the television when she sees the disc menu for the movie they're about to watch. "Oh Serena, seriously!? Again?"

"You knew I was gonna pick it!" Serena exclaims in her defense. "Besides, Olaf is cute and I like the part when you cry."

"First off, that's just cruel. Secondly, I'm not watching this again." Kim deadpans, picking up the remote to eject the disc from her player. "Pick something else."

"But Kiiiiiiiiim!"

"But nothing! I don't wanna watch it."

"No!" Serena exclaims before she lunches across the length of the sofa and tackles Kim against the cushions, beginning a brawl for the remote.

"Serena, stop it!"

"No! Not if you're gonna turn it off!"

"Get off!"

"Gimme the remote and I will!

"Serena, seriously!"

"Give me the remote Kim!"

As their scuffle comes to an end, Serena is left pinning the brunette to the sofa with her full body weight, all the while clutching the remote in her right hand. "I win," she announces smugly, as she wears a rather triumphant smirk.

Kim growls somewhere deep in her throat right before she grasps Serena's right wrist and hooks her leg around her waist, shifting her own weight to the side which succeeds in sends them tumbling off of the sofa. They land on the floor with a gentle thud, while Kim sits atop Serena, straddling her while keeping her wrists pinned to the floor.

It isn't until then that the more blunt of the two attorneys realizes the position that she has put herself in. She remembers the whole reason for this planned evening and she remembers what she is supposed to be doing, though her emotions have been fighting her practically all night; something that makes her feel vulnerable, which she hates.

She notices their dangerously close proximity and their heaving chests, as the only thing that can be heard in the room aside from the television is their heavy breathing. Kim can practically feel her throat closing up which each passing second, and as her brain sends the message to her limbs to move, Serena's firm voice causes her to freeze solid.

"Do it."

Kim is typically silent by her own choice and her own standards, but it is on very few, very rare occasions that she is actually rendered speechless just like she is now. She has to fight to swallow the rock sized lump in her throat as she glances down at the blonde who is staring up at her with firm intensity. It's even more unnerving because she knows exactly what Serena is referring to, just by the look in her eyes.

"Serena I…"

"No Kim. Do it."

Exhaling softly, Kim slowly begins to close the tiny bit of distance that is separating them. Once they are about a millimeters distance away, Kim holds the position for a moment, giving Serena the opportunity to back away. When she sees that it's not going to happen, she presses her lips against the blonde's in a tentative kiss that sets off about a million fireworks. What thoroughly takes her off guard is when Serena lifts her chin and actually begins to kiss back.

After a moment or two, Kim pulls away first, keeping her eyes closed, because she feels like if she opens them, everything that has just happened will be some sort of sick figment of her imagination. It isn't until Serena starts speaking again that she realized it really happened.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting around for you to finally do that?" Serena states as she raises an eyebrow for good measure. "I honestly thought I was going to have to print out a sign and put it on my face or something."

"You were…" Kim has to pause and clear her throat when she realizes how hoarse her voice has strangely become. "You were with Abbie and you seemed happy and I didn't wanna mess that up. I thought I was pretty good at covering up y feelings."

Serena actually chuckles at this as she nods vigorously. "Oh you are. In fact, I actually think you're better at hiding your feelings than Casey and we all know how much of a brick she is. I just know you better than anyone else. I think I know you better than _you_ know you. I was able to pick up on the little things. I saw the brief look that would pass over your face whenever Abbie would touch me."

"I just didn't want to ruin things." Kim murmurs, shaking her head and looking away.

"And what if I wanted you to?" Serena cuts in quickly. "You know, Abbie and I talked about this. I told her how you felt about me because I knew. And she told me to go for it. But I decided not to. I decide that I wanted you to come to me."

"If you felt the same way, then why did you wait this long?"

"Because I wanted you to get over your fear. I wanted you to submit to you feelings and go for it. You were close tonight, but I got really tired of waiting for it."

Kim sighs heavily as she once again looks away. "I guess that means that you wouldn't want to be with me then. Since I'm such a coward."

"I never said that." Serena replies as she arches a finely sculpted eyebrow once again. "I think that simply the fact that I'm allowing for you to sit on me right now speaks volumes."

"Serena, I don't know…is this really what you want?"

"How about you kiss me again so I can give you my answer?"

* * *

"You were so scared."

"Was not."

"Was too."

Alex simply rolls her eyes at the teasing comment. "I was only pretending to be scared so you wouldn't have to be scared all by yourself." She responds, lightly bumping shoulders with Casey.

"Sure." Casey responds, unconvinced before she takes Alex's hand, intertwining their fingers as they continue to slowly wander their way down the street, enjoying the nightlife of New York. Before she met Alex, she would have be extremely appalled by the idea of walking around New York after midnight, but there's something about being in the officer's presence that makes her feels safe and at ease.

"I really had a good time with you tonight." Casey speaks seriously as she pulls them to a stop underneath the street lamps by a park. "You have no idea how at ease I feel when I'm with you."

"I could say the same." Alex grins as she wraps her arms around Casey's waist and places a passionate kiss to her lips. She smirks into the kiss when Casey moans in pleasure and moves her arms up to wrap them around Alex's neck, succeeding in deepening the kiss even more.

"Are we dating, Casey?" the officer whispers seriously and a little hopefully after they've broken their heated lip lock. "I need to know what to tell people if they ask about you and…well, I really don't want to pretend."

Casey's heart slams to a halt for a brief moment as she hears the sincerity in Alex's voice. "I…I don't want to pretend either." She answers as she wraps her arms around Alex's torso, pulling her into a hug as she rests her head on her shoulder."

"So I guess we're dating then?"

"I guess we are."

**Leave your thoughts? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter for you. Enjoy**

Alex had been working the swing shift, which had meant she wasn't able to see Casey throughout the week. Although they spoke on the phone everyday sometimes more than once, she still missed seeing the redhead. As she left the florist Thursday morning, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies at the thought she would be seeing the attorney in just two days. She had wanted to do something special for their next date; something that showed Casey how special she was to her.

Arriving at Casey's office she had her assistant place the flower's on Casey's desk before leaving for her shift. As she was walking towards the elevator she saw Kim walking along the corridor.

Smirking she called out a greeting, "Hello Kimmy. How are we today?"

Narrowing her eyes the attorney replied, 'Officer Clueless, what brings you here?"

"Dropping flowers off for Casey. So how did Saturday go?"

A very un-Kim like smile spread across the attorney's face, "We are going out on a date on Saturday."

"I'm really happy for you Kim, you both deserve to be happy." Replied Alex. "Look I have to go to work, how about we go for lunch on Monday?"

"I think I'm free, unless a case comes in or you call me Kimmy again and I have to kill you." Replied Kim. After saying their goodbyes, Alex headed for the elevator and her shift excited for their date in Saturday.

Walking out of court on Thursday, Casey was in a bad mood. Not only had the defense council been extremely smug, but he was wearing an offensive level of cologne that had given her a headache. Her mood was not improved by the soaking she received from a passing cab as she walked back to her office. Growling at her assistant to hold her calls, she headed inside her office stopping when noticed an arrangement of roses on her desk. Dropping her briefcase on her desk and hanging up her coat, she sat at her desk and smelt the flowers. Noticing a card in the middle of the bouquet she smiled as she recognized Alex's handwriting.

'Casey,

I'm very sorry I haven't had time to see you this week, I've missed you. I am hoping you will do me the honor of going on a date with me on Saturday? If so I will collect you at six o' clock for an early dinner before an evening at the opera, I figured it was time I wined and dined you.

Alex. xx'

Reaching for cell phone she dialed that now familiar number, only to get Alex's voicemail. She checked her watch and realized the blonde was probably at work. "Alex, thank you so much for the beautiful flowers. I would very much like to spend Saturday evening with you. I've missed you too; you've grown on me, Officer Scaredy-cat."

Hanging up she heard a gentle knock on her office door before calling out a quick 'Come in' where she smiled at the sight of a grinning Serena. "Hi, I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk this week, it's been crazy. You look happy."

"I am. Kim finally plucked up the courage to kiss me. We're going out Saturday." Grinned the blonde.

"I'm really happy for you both, it took you long enough." Replied Casey with a smile.

"Thanks Case, so how was your date?"

"It was perfect. Replied Casey, "Thank you."

"Um Case, I'm sure us dating would be amazing but I wasn't there." Replied Serena with a grin.

Rolling her eyes Casey replied, "I know all about 'Operation True Love', Abbie told me. I should be pissed you manipulated me so easily."

"You're welcome. Now if you can get that gorgeous girlfriend of yours to talk to Kim and give her some tips on romance we're even." Replied Serena standing to leave.

"They're having lunch next week I'll get her to mention it, you know I find their friendship kind of..."

"Sweet?" Supplied Serena.

"No..."

"Unusual, surprising, creepy?"

"No, unfathomable. I find it unfathomable." Replied Casey with a grin.

"You're so strange, but you're right. It's a little like Captain Hook and Tinkerbell being friends."

"I'm not sure what is more disturbing the idea of Alex as Tinkerbell or that I can actually see what you mean." Laughed Casey waiting until Serena reached the door before adding, "Oh and Rena, lay off the Disney." Laughing as her friend flipped her off and walked out of her office.

Rolling her shoulders Casey started on the large pile of paperwork covering her desk in the hope she could leave early and buy a new dress for her date and maybe get her hair cut. She also wanted to get the blonde a gift that was as thoughtful as the locket she had yet to take off.

* * *

After purchasing a knee length black dress that showed off her curves and cleavage, Casey brought some new heels and some Victoria Secret underwear, it was the third date after all.

After putting her purchases in her car she headed back into the mall to look for the perfect gift for Alex. As she passed a jewelers, a watch caught her eye. It was feminine but the black leather strap gave it a tough look, a little like Alex herself. Walking back to her car Casey was pleased with her purchase and hoped Alex would like it as much as she liked her locket.

Saturday afternoon found Alex standing amongst a pile of clothes her wardrobe all but empty apart from her dress uniform and at the moment that was looking like a good choice of outfit for the evening, she managed to get two tickets for Don Giovanni, she knew it was Casey favorite opera after a meal at the small Italian restaurant Olivia had recommended. She had been so preoccupied with making sure the evening was perfect, but had overlooked deciding what she was going to wear and so was now standing in just her underwear surrounded by clothes and shoes.

Deciding she needed help she was about to call Kim when her phone began ringing playing the Ghostbusters theme tune. Grinning she quickly answered it, "Hi, I was just thinking about you."

"Oh really?" replied Casey with a smile in her voice.

"Always, I'm glad you called I have a problem."

"Sweetie, you have more than one from what I've observed." Teased Casey.

"Ha ha, what do I wear tonight? At the moment it's either my dress uniform or my underwear."

"Either is fine with me." replied Casey before clearing her throat, "I mean umm. A nice dress or a pant suit which ever you prefer. I have to go there's someone on the stove."

"What?" asked Alex with a confused laugh.

"I mean there's someone at the door and I have things on the stove. See you soon." Replied Casey hanging up before Alex could reply.

Looking at her now silent phone, Alex gave a small laugh at how flustered Casey had sounded, feeling more relaxed she decided on a blue dress the ended just above her knees with matching heels, she admired herself in the mirror pleased with what she saw. Leaving her hair down she fixed her makeup and headed to pick Casey up for their date.

Arriving at Casey's apartment Alex smoothed down her dress and knocked on the door, feeling her breath catch as she took in the sight of Casey in a figure hugging black dress. "You look beautiful."

"So do you, I see you went for a dress rather than the underwear." Replied Casey stepping aside to invite Alex in. "I just need to put my shoes on and I'm ready to go."

"There's no rush, I'm a little early." replied Alex watching the sway of Casey's hips as she walked ahead of her into the lounge.

"I didn't like to say." Teased Casey as she picked up the gift bag she had placed on her coffee table handing it to the blonde, "This is for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Replied Alex.

"I know, but I wanted to. Open it."

Opening the Hublot watch Alex was overwhelmed, "Casey, this is too much. These watches are really expensive."

"Do you like it?" Asked Casey tilting her head.

"Yes, but.."

"No buts. I want you to have it. Besides, turn it over." Smiled Casey.

Frowning Alex turned the watch over and seeing her badge number engraved on the back she was touched by the thoughtfulness. "Thank you Casey, I love it." replied Alex pressing a kiss to Casey's cheek before swapping her new watch for her new one.

After a lovely meal filled with small touches and lingering looks they made the short drive to the Opera house engaged in easy conversation their hands intwined. Arriving at the opera house they took their seats and as the lights dimmed Casey reached out and took Alex's hand pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it before they turned their attention to the opening act.

* * *

Saturday morning Kim woke up in a cold sweat. What was she doing going on a date with Serena. They had been friends for almost five years, what if it didn't work out? What if Serena hated what she had planned for their date? What about sex? Serena had slept with Abbie and had said by all accounts it had been the best she had ever had. How was she meant to compete with that? She should just say she was sick and cancel. Reaching for her phone, she paled when she saw the message icon. Swallowing deeply she saw it was from Serena before opening it.

'Kim, I can hear you thinking from here. Stop over thinking everything! I can't wait for tonight. whatever you have planned will be perfect. Serena xx'

Giving a very un-Kim like squeal of happiness she jumped out of bed and headed to the shower her mind a little more at ease about their date.

Later in the evening as she arrived at Serena's apartment, however, her nerves were back in full force. Taking several deep breaths she stepped out of her car, smoothing her dress down and picking up the pink roses she had brought for Serena. Nodding at the door man she stepped on the elevator and as it slowly climbed the four floors to Serena's apartment she gave herself a pep talk.

"Okay, Kimberly you can do this. It's Serena for God's sake, you've liked her from the moment you met. So take a breath and don't make an idiot of yourself."

Hearing the bell announce her arrival she strode confidently down the hall way and knocked on Serena's door. As the door was opened to reveal Serena in a dark blue dress that clung to her ample cleavage, Kim momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"Hi, you look beautiful." whispered Serena taking in the sight of Kim in a knee length black dress. Getting no response she tried again, "Kim...?"

She watched as Kim opened and closed her mouth several times and she began to worry so tried once more, louder another time, "KIM." Deciding words weren't working, Serena took a step forward and pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips.

The feeling of the blonde's soft lips on her own brought Kim back down to earth. Breaking the kiss, she blushed deeply as she realized she had yet to say anything. She held out the roses, her hands shaking embarrassingly, "These are for you."

"Thank you, they're beautiful." replied Serena.

"No they are nice, you are beautiful. Breath takingly beautiful." replied Kim with a smile. "We should get going."

"Where did you say we were going again?" Asked Serena, linking their hands as they entered the elevator.

"Nice try, you'll have to wait and see."

"But Kim." Replied Serena with her puppy dog eyes on display.

Seeing the look on the other woman's face Kim rolled her eyes, "Fine, we are going to see Beauty and the Beast on Ice and then to Café Rouge for a late supper."

"Kim, that sounds amazing." Replied Serena.

"Anything for you." smiled Kim as she held the car door open for the blonde.

Arriving at the theater, Kim led them past the line of people waiting to be seated and handed their tickets to a man in a tuxedo who looked down at them and smiled, "Right this way ladies."

As they followed him into a private box Serena gasped in awe at the view of the ice they had. There was also a blanket draped across the backs of the chairs and a bottle of Serena's favorite wine and two glasses.

"Kim, this is amazing. How did you pull this off?" asked Serena pressing a quick kiss to Kim's cheek.

"I'm not telling you all my secrets at once." Replied Kim with a relieved smile.

As the show started Kim found herself watching Serena more than the dancers, the delight that crossed her face, the tears the fell and the wide smile as she stood and clapped loudly with the rest of the audience.

Serena talked animatedly about the show for the entire drive to the restaurant once they were seated the conversation flowed as easily as it always had and before either of them realized it the restaurant was closing.

Arriving back at Serena's apartment Kim felt her nerves building again, as they reached Serena's door she took a deep breath, "Serena, I know we know each other but I want to wait to know you more before we..."

"Kim, relax. I feel the same way. I had a wonderful time tonight and I hope we can do it again soon." Serena whispered before bringing their lips together in a soft, promising kiss. Breaking the kiss, she grinned at the dazed look on Kim's face. "Goodnight Kimberly." She whispered again before disappearing into her apartment.

* * *

As the opera ended Casey pressed a soft kiss to Alex's lips, "That was amazing thank you."

"I really enjoyed it. I think it was the company." smiled the officer linking their hands as they made their way to the exit.

As they were leaving Casey felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning the color drained from her face, "F-father." stuttered Casey accepting the peck on the cheek he offered.

"And who is this?" he asked indicating a silent Alex standing next to her.

"Officer Alexandra Cabot. Alex, this is my father Morgan Novak." Casey said introducing them, sending Alex a reassuring smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Said Alex holding her hand out.

Ignoring the blondes out stretched hand, Morgan Novak instead addressed his daughter again, "Really Cassandra, must you embarrass me like this? It's bad enough you have chosen to be abnormal but couldn't you have at least found someone in your own class to date? Rather than rebelling with trailer trash?"

"Father, Alex is..." began Casey only to be cut off by as her father started to speak again.

"I suppose it's my money paying for this? The daughter of a whore can't have much in the way of inheritance."

"Actually father, Alexandra brought our tickets, you have no right to talk about her like that." replied Casey with ice in her tone giving the blondes hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ah, I suppose they have seats reserved for the poor." smirked Morgan. "What a lovely watch Officer, how much of your rent did you have to skip out on to pay for it?"

"Good bye Father, try not to trip over your ego on your way out." Said Casey spinning on her heel and walking away dragging a still silent Alex along behind her.

As they left Casey could feel the anger vibrating in waves from the blonde but didn't know what to say to ease the tension. As they reached the car Alex opened the door for Casey and walked around towards the driver's door. Casey watched in the mirror as the blonde stopped and took several large breaths. Waiting until Alex was in the car and the had started the engine before speaking, "Alex, what he said..."

"Was right." Replied Alex in a tense voice her hands clutching the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white.

"No it wasn't Alex. I'm not interested in what you have or don't have I like _you_. Our date to the movies and for the picnic was the most amazing date I've ever been on. It was from the heart and tonight was amazing as well, it showed you listen and put effort into our time together."

Picnic's in the park, movies and pizza on the couch; that's what I can offer you. That is all I will ever be able to offer you. You deserve so much better than me."

"All I want from you is you. I'm happy eating pizza watching the baseball game, going to the movies and having picnics in the park. I've never set any standard by money and status, I just want you." Getting no response she sighed as they made the journey to her apartment.

Parking the car, Alex walked around and opened Casey's door for her, "Goodnight Casey."

"Will you at least come in so we can talk about things?" asked Casey afraid that once Alex drove away she wouldn't see her again.

Shaking her head Alex whispered again, "Goodnight Casey."

Blinking back her tears ,Casey watched as Alex drove away. She let herself into her apartment and slumped down on the couch angry at her father for his hurtful words and even angrier at the blonde for believing them and walking away from her without giving Casey a chance to show her she didn't care about her father or his opinions.

* * *

Sunday afternoon Casey was pacing her apartment she had tried to call the blonde several times and left dozens of messages, as time passed and she received no reply her hurt began to turn to anger. Deciding she wasn't willing to just sit around and wait for Alex she picked up her jacket and car keys intending to head to the blonde's apartment.

Alex had spent Saturday night tossing and turning she couldn't get the hurt look on Casey's face out of her mind, she shouldn't have walked away or ignored Casey's calls. Deciding she needed to talk to Casey face to face she collected her car keys and drove towards Casey's apartment rehearsing what she wanted to say in her head. Standing outside the attorneys door, Alex felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest, she couldn't believe how badly she had screwed everything up. Just as she was about to raise her hand and knock the door opened, causing her to blink owlishly for a few seconds as she took in the sight of Casey in jeans and her jacket clearly on her way out.

"Hi, can I come in?" Asked Alex sending Casey a small smile as she stepped aside and allowed Alex into her apartment.

Once in the lounge Casey stood with her arms folded as she watched Alex run her hands through her hair, after a minute of silence she asked, "What can I do for you Officer?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"You have and now you can leave." Replied Casey.

"I deserve that, please just give me five minutes and if you still want me to leave I will." Pleaded Alex.

"Five minutes." Replied Casey, watching the blonde pace she sighed, "Sit down Alex."

Sitting on the couch Alex clasped her hands and took a deep breath before addressing Casey, "I was wrong, I let my insecurities spill over and I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm an idiot."

"Alex, that's my father's prejudice not mine. How can you ask me not to judge you for the things your mother did and then turn around and judge me by my father's bigoted opinions?"

"Casey.."

"No Alex, you pursued me, you conspired with my friends and wore me down. Oh don't look so surprised lunch with Kimmy had Serena written all over it. I'm sure that woman has cartoon sparrows dress her in the mornings, which is kind of funny when you consider her and Kim as a functioning couple."

"Casey..."

"No, you made me trust you and let my guard down and now because of one disparaging remark from my father you're going to throw it away? I thought you were a stronger person than that, but you're just a coward. I thought we had something special, something real. I guess I was wrong"

"I'm not a coward." replied Alex before claiming Casey's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Prove it." Whispered Casey.

"How?" Asked Alex.

Standing Casey held her hand out to the blonde once they were standing she led them towards her bedroom, "Stay."

Pressing their lips together again Casey smiled at Alex, "I'll take that as a yes.."

**Soooo advertisement time. I kind of made a tumblr, gasp, I know right. Buuuut idk how to use it exactly so It'll be a learning experience. Follow me if you want at .com. With dots in place of the parenthisis obviously. **

**Also, as you might've noticed I've added a little cover art to my stories, and it's not gonna stop there. But that's where you guys come in. If you have some super cool cover art that you think might fit perfectly for one of my pending stories, (Diamond in the Rough, Growing Pains, Solace, Twist of Fate, A Day in The Life, etc) please don't be shy and send it in! If you think it'll work for that particular fic, who knows, I might agree, use it and give you a shout out! Anyway, hit me up! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I really like this chapter…Enjoy! **

"So let me get this straight, one year Serena decided that you guys were going to have a costume party, and then it just turned into a tradition?" Alex halfway questions, "And that is why I am standing in the parking lot of the 1-6 precinct dressed in costume?"

"Mhm," Casey hums before giggling slightly. "Oh don't worry. It will be fun. Besides, you make a very sexy Harley Quinn."

Alex purrs playfully as she wraps an arm around the redhead's waist and pulls their bodies flush together. "Not as good as you look as Jessica Rabbit. Who knew that you could make a cartoon turn out to be so damn sexy in real life? It almost makes me want to take you right here in the backseat of my car."

Casey grins in response and presses herself closer to her lover. "Then I guess we better get inside then, huh?" she whispers, playfully nipping at Alex's bottom lip before turning around as she begins to pull her towards the precinct. "C'mon, before everyone starts to wonder where we are."

Upon entering the precinct, Alex takes note of the various Halloween decorations hung about the place. She chuckles quietly and shakes her head; one thing about cops is that behind all of that hard work and grime, they do manage to be festive come time for the holidays. As they round the last corner into the squad room, they spot their friends gathered around in various places, laughing, drinking, and simply just enjoying the holiday, and even the chance of not having to work for the moment.

"Casey!" Serena exclaims excitedly as she rushes over to her best friend. She envelopes the woman into a tight hug, nearly taking her off guard. "It's about time you two showed up. You both look great!"

"As do you," Alex responds with a smug grin as she takes in Serena's outfit and how she has her blonde hair twisted into a braid over her left shoulder all the while being clad in a floor length icy blue dress with shimmers. "You make a fabulous snow queen."

Serena giggles at the compliment and gives the officer a teasing smack to her shoulder. "Oh stop it you. You're trying to make me blush." She responds before leaning into whisper in her best friend's ear. "So I take it you two had a really good weekend, huh?"

Casey blushes immediately and gives the blonde a small shove. "And Serena is now leaving." She states exaggeratedly.

"Whatever. You can't hide it from me, Case." Serena winks in response before she grabs Casey by the wrist. "C'mon, Petrovsky showed up as Ursula and Cragen is dressed as Captain Hook. It's totally photo worthy."

Alex chuckles again as she watches her girlfriend being dragged off, almost against her will. She raises her eyebrows as she is then approached by a familiar detective who greets her. "I see you went with the Robert Downey Jr. version of Sherlock," she states, accepting the beer being handed to her.

Olivia simply grins and shrugs in response to the comment. "It's my favorite one. I just love those movies." She responds before nodding towards Alex's costume. "Harley Quinn?"

"It was either this or Alice in Wonderland, and I really wasn't up for putting on a dress." Alex answers with a chuckle before her eyes drift over to where Casey is talking animatedly with Melinda who is dressed as Princess Tiana and Amanda who is dressed as Annie Oakley.

Olivia follows Alex's gaze and an immediate smirk begins to tug at her lips. "Wow, you've got it that bad huh?"

"What?" Alex responds, blinking rapidly as she turns to look at her friend.

"The way you're looking at Casey. I can practically read what you're thinking in your eyes. You've got it real bad for her. It's almost like a lovesick teenager look."

"Yeah well, I think I'm starting to fall for her. Hard."

"Oh?" Liv inquires as she raises both of her eyebrows. "Well, have you told her that yet?"

"No, not yet. I think it's just a little too soon to start talking about the 'L' word. Especially when I don't think she's ready." The blonde responds before she shrugs. "Besides, I'm just sure if she would ever actually fall in love with me anyway."

Olivia frowns at this and immediately shakes her head. "Hey, don't say that. You're a great person and a great cop Alex. Casey will be extremely lucky to fall in love with you and I have no doubt in my mind that says that she will."

"I hope you're right Liv…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim is awkwardly standing off to the side by the refreshment table as she continues to nervously wring her hands. She has no idea as to why she is so nervous, but perhaps it has to do with being forced to come as Snow White's evil stepmother, the Evil Queen, or even the thoughts that are running through her mind as she watches Serena frolic and mingle amongst their friends. Or it could be a dangerous combination of both.

"What's got you standing over here all by yourself?" Abbie asks, her raised eyebrows visible after having removed the mask from her Lone Ranger costume. "Still not that into social gatherings?"

"Not really." Kim responds, taking a rather tentative sip from her punch.

Abbie is silent for a moment before she leans against the wall, taking off her hat. "So…you and Serena, huh?"

Kim blinks rapidly as she opens and closes her mouth several times as she attempts to come up with a response. "I-I hope you're okay with it. I would have never done anything that would have come between the two of you."

"Of course not, you're far too noble for that." Alex responds with a waft of her hand as she takes a swig of her beer. "So, have you seen her tattoo yet?"

"Um…t-tattoo?"

"Oh yeah. She has an extremely sexy tattoo…and then there's this thing that she does with her tongue, it'll drive you insane."

Kim blinks rapidly once more and she finds herself having to sit her cup down on the table because her hands are shaking too much and it poses a risk of spilling. The thought of the tattoo runs rapidly through her mind and the room feels like it's gotten about a thousand degrees hotter.

Abbie smirks as she takes note at how flushed and nervous the other brunette has become in a matter of seconds. Who knew it would be this fun to mess with Kim? "Not to mention, her stamina is incredible and don't even get me started on how flexible she is. All that yoga and that pole dancing class she took really seemed to pay off."

As Abbie continues on, all of Kim's earlier fears seem to resurface in full swing. Of course there is no possible way that she will be able to match up to the sexual times that Serena has shared with Abbie and she was kidding herself if she thought that she ever could. She swallows thickly, her gulp practically being audible as she wishes she could just curl up and disappear.

"Make sure that you stock up on batteries." Abbie whispers, laughing as she walks away but glancing over her shoulder just in time to see Kim's mouth fall open in a silent 'o' shape.

Serena's eyebrows knit into worry as she approaches Kim to find her staring blankly at the floor. "Are you alright? Why don't you come and join the party?" she asks, sighing when she doesn't get a response right away. "Kim?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright…"

Kim blinks rapidly once again before she shakily nods her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She responds, awkwardly rubbing at the back of her neck. "I'm fine…" _'For Now.' _

**Later **

Later that night, Casey finds herself sighing contently as she curls into Alex's side. She feels the blonde's strong arms wrap tighter around her waist and she sighs once more as she revels in the officer's warmth and protection.

"You know, I can feel you staring at me." Casey jokes, breaking the silence after a small moment.

Alex chuckles quietly and places a gentle kiss to the top of her girlfriend's head. "I'm sorry if my moving around woke you at all and I'm sorry for staring. It's just you're so beautiful to watch in your sleep. It's like you're finally able to make yourself relax."

Casey lifts herself up and grins for a moment before claiming Alex's lips in a gentle kiss. "You know, I once told myself that I would never date a cop."

"Oh yeah?" The blonde responds with a smirk tugging at her lips. "And what changed your mind?"

"This arrogant officer out to prove herself sauntered into my office and managed to steal my heart."

"Hm, sounds like a great cop. I bet she and I would be great friends." Alex jokes.

"Maybe." Casey hums as she rests her head on Alex's shoulder once again.

Alex is silent for a brief moment before she shifts again and continues to stare up at her ceiling. "Casey, can I ask you something?" she begins nervously, biting down on her lower lip when she receives an encouraging hum in response. "Where…where do you see this going? Like…us? Where do you see us going from here?"

Casey frowns briefly as she raises up and tilts her head in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, our relationship. Do you see us going anywhere with this? I…I don't want this to seem so soon, but I just have to know Casey. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not terrified because I am. You're the first stable relationship I've had in…well, probably ever. No one has ever captured me and reeled my in like you have and I just…well, I just want to make sure we want the same things from each other."

"Alex, I already told you. Whatever you can offer me is all that I want from you. All I want from you is the simple romantic things you can offer me. I don't want to be wined and dined every evening or to go on expensive dates all the time. Sometimes I'll just want to take romantic walks in the park or simple romantic evenings on the couch while we eat Chinese takeout and watch cheesy romantic comedies. That's all I want from you. That's all I'll ever want from you."

Alex sighs heavily and squeezes her eyes shut. "I'm sorry I'm so insecure about this…I don't mean to keep bothering you."

Casey sits up abruptly and vigorously shakes her head. "Honey, you aren't bothering me. You have very justifiable reasons as to why you're feeling this way and I understand that. I can't change the way that you feel, but what I can do is be here to help you through it."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Alex whispers before pressing their lips together gently.

"I know I can say the same."

**Leave your thoughts? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Eeek, the exhaustion is so real. Anyhow, enjoy. **

After the Halloween party the night before they had decided on a quiet Sunday afternoon together, curled up on the blondes couch watching mindless movies, where. Casey had her head in Alex's lap while the blonde played with her hair. After trying to gain Alex's attention several times, Casey twisted her head to study her girlfriend whose attention was fixed blankly on the wall.

Sighing, she lifted her head from its spot in Alex's lap and flicked the TV off, "You're being very quiet today is everything okay?"

"Just tired I guess." Replied Alex with a small smile.

"Liar." Replied Casey moving so they were sitting face to face. "Please don't lie to me Alex, I'm a lawyer, I can spot a lie from fifty paces."

"I'm sorry, I...would you like to come to George's with me this afternoon? It's just I always visit when I have a day off and I want to see both of you and he wants to meet you. If it's too soon I understand it's just..." Her nerves making her stutter.

"Alex, take a breath. I would love to go with you." Replied Casey, "Is that why you were being quiet? You were nervous about asking?"

"Yes. He's like my father, so it's a big deal for me. I've never wanted to introduce him to a girlfriend before." Replied Alex.

"Then I'm doubly honored." Replied Casey pressing a gentle kiss to Alex's lips. "What time to we need to be there?"

"Not until six…he's making baked ziti, so we might want to eat before we go." Smiled Alex as she pressed Casey down on to the sofa and claimed her lips in another kiss.

Three hours later, they were rushing to get ready to leave when the realization she was about to meet the man Alex considered a father hit Casey causing a million butterflies to take flight in her stomach.

Coming into the lounge after changing her shirt Alex could see the nervous look on Casey's face, "He will love you, stop worrying."

"I'm fine." Replied Casey.

"Liar, I'm a cop I can spot a lie from fifty paces." Replied Alex with a smirk as she parroted the attorney's words from earlier.

"Ass." Laughed Casey as she followed Alex out of the apartment, the easy banter between them settling her as they drove. Stopping off to pick up donuts they soon arrived at the small house on the outskirts of the city.

Parking Alex looked across at Casey, "You ready for this?"

"Of course, besides it's too late to back out now." Smiled Casey as she watched a tall, well built man approach the car. Even though he etired from the force George Bartlett still carried himself with authority; his time on the force evident in his still muscular frame.

As he reached the car, he opened Alex's door and greeted them both with warm smiles, "Well, are you coming in or staying out here all afternoon."

Grinning back Alex replied, "I was just warning Casey about your cooking and checking if her health plan covers dental." Teased Alex as she accepted the hug before turning to introduce Casey, "George, this is my girlfriend Casey Novak. Case, this is George Bartlett the man responsible for making me the upstanding citizen I am."

"Hey, now I'm not taking responsibility for that." Laughed Gorge holding his hand out to Casey.

"I don't blame you. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bartlett."

"Oh hush, it's George and I'm thrilled to meet you. This one," He jabbed a thumb at Alex. "Has talked nonstop about you for months."

"Has she now?" Asked Casey, sending a blushing Alex a smirk.

Holding his arm out to Casey, George said, "Oh yeah, come on inside and I'll tell you all about it."

"Be nice George or I won't share the donuts we brought." Replied Alex.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered." Replied Casey in a stage whisper.

An hour and several embarrassing stories later, Casey was showing George the pictures from the Halloween party, "So there's Amanda a seasoned Detective dressed as Annie Oakley and Abbie one of the top prosecutors in New York dressed as the Lone Ranger with paint guns having a draw. Now while they are both Southern Girls, they had been drinking the punch made by Elliott another of the Detectives so I've no idea what proof it was so their aims were a little...off."

"A little?" Laughed Alex as she recalled the events of the night before.

"Okay a lot." Agreed Casey.

"Well what happened." Asked George, laughter sparkling in his blue eyes.

"So they stand back to back and walk 'twenty paces' and turn, anyway, Amanda can't get the gun out of its holster and shoots herself in the foot and Abbie.." She trailed off as her laughter rang out.

Alex smiled as Casey's laughter, so took over telling the story, "Abbie, by this point is laughing so hard at Amanda she ends up shooting her boss in the ass. Liz who is all stern and dressed as Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter, she turns and looks over the top of her glasses and says, 'Carmichael, that is the first and last time you touch my ass or I will turn you into the Bitch of the DA's office, how's that for transfiguration?'"

Several hours later Alex and Casey took their leave and as they drove towards Casey's apartment they kept their hands joined and shared easy conversation. Pulling up Alex walked Casey to the door and after several good night kisses reluctantly left to head home.

Casey had just made herself a cup of tea when she heard a gentle knock on her apartment door. Frowning, she made her way to the door before looking through the peephole only to smile at the sight her lover, "What did you forget?"

"This." Leaning forward Alex claimed Casey's lips in a soft kiss, "And this, I'm in love you with you Casey. I don't expect you to say it back but I wanted you to know."

She had walked about three steps when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning she saw Casey grinning at her, "I love you too. Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Casey." She whispered, whistling a happy tune as she walked back to her car and headed home.

* * *

As Kim sat at her desk Monday morning she double checked she had locked the door as she pulled out her recent purchase; Thank God for Amazon next day delivery. Looking down at the title, 'Lesbian Sex for Dummies,' she felt herself blushing. Flicking through the first few pages, her eyes immediately widened at the diagrams. Taking a breath, she pulled out a note pad and started at the beginning of the book. She found herself turning the book in various directions and angles as she studied its contents, blushing and mumbling under her breath every now and then as she made notes and her nerves were increasing with every word she read.

Hearing an authoritative knock on her office door, she jumped and hurriedly covered the book and her handwritten notes with folders and rushed to open the door almost tripping over her feet in her rush to open the door. Opening the door, her heart rate slowed slightly as she saw Alex on the other side, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Sunshine." Grinned the officer. "We had lunch plans, unless this is a bad time?" She replied, taking in Kim's flushed expression and the almost defensive way she clung to her office door which stopped any kind of view into her office. Alex then quirked an eyebrow in suspicion,"Do you have company?"

"N-no I was going over files and lost track of time. Hang on I'll grab my purse." Closing the door on her friend, she quickly made sure her book was covered before picking up her purse and leaving the office, locking the door before addressing Alex again. "Where do you want to go?"

Frowning, Alex studied Kim for a second before shrugging her shoulders, "I don't mind, you pick."

"How about the deli opposite?" Suggested Kim, as she triple checked that her office door was locked.

"Is everything okay? If you're busy we can rearrange?" Asked Alex.

"No, no it's fine." Replied Kim with a weak smile. "Let's go."

Once they were settled in the deli they exchanged small talk and laughed about the party, but even as Kim talked Alex could sense her mind was elsewhere. "Kim, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Swirling her drink Kim sighed, "Are you good in bed?"

"Um, where are we going with this?" Asked Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm worried I'm not going to be as good in bed as Abbie, and Serena won't be satisfied. So I bought a book and tried watching some stuff online but it only freaked me out more."

"Okay." Replied Alex drawing out the word before continuing on. "I think you need to talk to Serena. It's not about being 'good in bed' it's about the connection you have with the person."

"That sounds like 'feeling stuff.' Not sure if you noticed, but I'm not big on the whole feeling thing." Replied Kim in a bland manner.

"You are for Serena. It's in your eyes when you look at her and the way you say her name. Don't let Abbie in your head; Serena wanted you not her."

"Thank you Alex." Replied Kim reaching for her wallet, "Lunch is on me."

"So this book...any good pictures?" Asked Alex with a smirk laughing as Kim glared at her and headed to pay the bill without uttering a reply.

**Meanwhile**

Serena was sitting at her desk making notes for court the following day when there was a knock on her office door. Looking up, she smiled at the sight her best friend holding up a bag from the deli, "Hi, have you come to rescue me from paperwork hell?"

"Isn't it Kim's job to rescue you?" Asked Casey as she pulled out the chair opposite Serena's desk.

"She is at lunch with Alex, so you will have to do." Replied Serena with a grin as she accepted her drink and sandwich. "So if this isn't a social call it must be work related?"

"Sort of. SVU is taking over the Riks case so I need the file." Explained Casey. "I also wanted to check in…Alex told me she loved me yesterday and I said it back."

"Wow! That's so sweet." Squealed Serena as she immediately launched into questions and more squealing.

"How's things with you and Kim?" Asked Casey after half an hour of discussing Casey and Alex's relationship.

"Really good…I think." Replied Serena.

"You think?" Asked Casey with a frown.

"We've been out a total of five times; six if you count dinner with you and Alex the other night, and I've never got more than a just goodnight kiss."

"You know Kim; she's probably working up to it." Relied Casey.

"Yeah, I know, it's still amazing though. She is so sweet and thoughtful." Smiled Serena.

"Good, you both deserve to be happy." Looking at her watch Casey groaned. "I better get back to work, do you have the file?"

After checking her desk Serena shook her head, "It might be in Kim's office, hang on I have a key." Replied Serena walking around her desk and heading across the hall to Kim's office. Unlocking the door she smiled at how neat her girlfriend's office was in comparison to her own and especially to Casey's which is just chaos, despite Casey's assurance that she knew where everything was. Kim often refers to it as 'an organized mess'.

Moving a few folders, she smiled at the sight of a book open on Kim's desk. She had never known anyone to read so much; especially read and enjoy it. As she looked at the title it took her brain a second to process to what she was seeing and her eyes widening further as she saw notes in Kim's handwriting. Finding the folder, she quickly locked the door she rushed back into her own office.

"Did you get it?" Asked Casey, seeing Serena's blank expression so she tried again, "Serena, the file?"

"Kim bought a sex manual." Replied Serena blinking slowly. "And was making notes from it

This caused Casey to choke on the mouthful of iced tea she had just taken."Say that again?" Asked Casey, wiping her chin and shirt.

"Can you do me a favor? Cover for me?" Asked Serena.

"Sure." Replied Casey watching as her friend packed up her stuff to leave.

Once she was back in her own office Casey started making notes from the file Serena had given her. It had been about an hour or so when she heard a soft chuckle. Looking up she smiled at the sight of Alex leaning causally against the doorframe, "Can I help you Officer?"

"I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend." Smiled Alex. "You look cute when you're concentrating." Walking in, she then claimed Casey's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Wow, you can come visit anytime if you're gonna do that." Grinned Casey.

"Good. I plan on it. But right now I have to get to work, I'll call you later." Replied Alex stealing another kiss.

"You better. Promise me you'll be careful? I've grown fond of you."

"Always." Replied Alex with her signature smirk in place. "I have a hot girlfriend now, so I have to stay out of trouble." She added before sauntering from the office.

Rolling her eyes, Casey couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face at the thought of Alex in uniform.

**Later**

Arriving at Serena's apartment Kim used her key to let herself in as the blonde had instructed and was surprised to find the apartment light by candle light. Dropping her purse, she looked up at Serena who had walked from her bedroom into the lounge in a short lilac silk robe.

"You're not ready, I can come back..." She began, trying to avert her gaze elsewhere, though she was failing. "…Serena….?"

Kim's words died on her lips as she watched Serena untie the robe and slide it off her shoulders leaving the her completely naked. Kim's eyes widened and raked over the vision before her and she swallowed deeply at the flowing tattoo that decorated Serena's thigh and bikini line.

Serena watched the emotions play out on Kim's face before walking forward where she held her hand out, "I want you and I have no doubt you are going to be amazing." She whispered, waiting patiently. Kim finally took her hand and Serena then turned, leading her to the bedroom.

Several hours later, Serena looked across at Kim with a wide smile on her face, "That was...amazing…No…. actually, amazing doesn't cover it."

"Really?" Asked Kim biting her lip.

"God, yes." Whispered Serena for what seemed the thousandth time that evening. She was surprised when Kim pulled her close and began tracing her fingers in random patterns over her stomach and following the line of her tattoo. "I didn't have you down as a snuggler?"

"Only for you." Whispered Kim pulling the blonde close. "Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation."

"It'll be our secret." Yawned Serena before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Casey was in her office reading through a statement given by a defendant looking for a deal. He had been arrested for several rapes and murders spanning almost twenty years. Several times she was forced to put the folder down as the horror the images provoked invaded her mind, making her stomach clench in sympathy for the victims. Picking up the folder once more she was determined to finish it, as she reached the last page the details seemed familiar in Casey's mind, looking at the date she felt her blood run cold.

"It can't be…"

**Leave your thoughts? **


End file.
